


Guilty Pleasure

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: Norman and the reader have been fuck buddies for a year or so. Norman goes off to film in GA and comes back to the city after months away to find that the reader has started dating someone else. The reader expects Norman to back off and go after someone else. But, instead Norman gets very territorial and ends up showing up more and more at the reader’s door. The reader tries to push him away. But, she can’t deny how much she wants him. Norman can’t take it anymore and tells the reader he is the one she should be with. Hot! Hot! Smut! With a sweet smutty ending.A/N: This was my own smutty brainchild, enjoy!





	1. Guilty Pleasure - Part 1

You were sitting quietly on your couch, cuddled into your blanket and your nose in the current book you were reading when you heard a knock on the door. You looked over at it curiously and then over at the clock. It was after 9 pm on a weeknight. You knew Don wasn’t coming over tonight because he had to work late.

There was more impatient banging on the door.

“One second!” you called out.

You bookmarked your page and threw the book on the table in front of you. You got up and swiftly closed your robe, shivering slightly as your bare feet hit the cold floor. You walked across your apartment to the door. You looked into the peephole and your confusion grew as you unlocked several locks and swung the door open.

“Norman?” you asked, peering over at the man who you had not seen or heard from in months.

“Hey, beautiful!” Norman said with a big smile on his face as he walked easily inside.

You turned to let him in and quickly shut and locked the door again. You turned around and took in the man you hadn’t seen in so long. You hated to admit how fucking good he looked.

You and Norman had known each other for over a year now and before he had left for Georgia to film you two had spent a lot of time together. You would never fully admit to yourself that you fell for him during that time. He of course always was sure to tell you that exclusivity wasn’t his strong suit and not to get your hopes up about keeping him. You remembered the night he told you that. You remembered how badly you wanted to walk away right then and there. But there was just something about him. He was like a magnet and you a metal strip. No matter how hard you tried you had never been able to turn him away.

“Hey,” you said a little breathlessly as you watched him walk over to you and cup your face.

“I still got it, huh?” he asked with a cocky smirk on his face, loving the way you always melted for him immediately.

You smiled getting lost in his eyes for a minute before shaking it off and looking up at him curiously.

“What are you… What are you doing here?” you asked, tilting your head to the side and looking over at him curiously.

“I’m done! Season 9, that’s a wrap!” he said, pushing his lips to yours for a quick kiss.

He leaned back and dropped his hands, turning around and walking into your apartment with ease.

“Come on in…” you said sarcastically to yourself as you watched him make himself at home.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, opening it and walking over to the couch. He sat down and took a sip, leaning over and peering at the latest romance novel you had been reading. He looked over at you, chuckling to himself as he shook his head.

“You really read this drivel, Y/N?” he asked, laughing to himself again.

You rolled your eyes and smiled, walking over and grabbing the book out of his hand.

“It’s… It’s a guilty pleasure,” you admitted, looking back at him with a slightly flushed face.

He laughed easily again and leaned back onto your couch, opening his legs as he settled in. He patted his lap and looked up at you suggestively.

You laughed uneasily and looked away for a moment, trying not to admit to yourself how tempting he already was to you. You broke your concentration long enough for him to reach over and grab the book out of your hand. He opened it to the page you were on and started reading.

“Don’t stop. She uttered her entire body on fire for him as his tongue glided up and down her neck. She moaned softly as she started to ride him, pulling his hand down to her special spot and pushing it under her panties. His fingers started to enter her, in and out he pushed them as his tongue gave her everything it had on her neck…” Norman read the words of the book in a long lamenting manner as he mocked your reading material.

You tried to grab it away, but he held it out and away from you, holding you back as he continued.

“She rode his hand to heaven, cumming quickly and loudly on top of him as his fingers came up and teased her clit mercilessly. She moaned his name over and over as she felt a wave of passion run through her body…” Norman was getting engrossed in it when you snatched it away, simultaneously falling into his lap as you grabbed it.

You were now laying on his lap, looking up at him with laughter in your eyes as you held the book as far away from him as you could.

He looked over at your body stretched out on top of him with conquest in his eyes.

“Damn, Y/N… That shit’s got me turned on now,” he said, staring into your eyes with hard, lust filled, eyes.

You shivered a little as his gaze pierced through your soul, making you feel the one thing you knew you shouldn’t for him. You were both staring each other down as if no time had passed at all. The electricity between you still pinged at lightning speed as you looked up at him, faltering yet again because of him.

He was leaning down with that look in his eyes that you knew meant he was about to devour you when your phone started to buzz. You jumped a little, startled as you came back to earth. You turned your body and dropped the book back on the table. You picked up your phone next to it and looked at who was calling. You saw Don’s name and you quickly got up off Norman’s lap. You stood up and walked into the kitchen behind you as you answered it.

Norman took this opportunity to grab the book back and finish reading it, leaning back onto the couch and enjoying the hardon that he had as he read.

“Hello?” you answered the phone, in a whisper, looking over at Norman for a minute with guilty eyes before focusing on the call.

“Hey, Y/N! I just wanted to call and let you know that I am home and that I was thinking about you,” Don said on the other end of the line.

You smiled at how sweet he was and shrugged.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you said.

“I know how you worry,” he said back sweetly.

You smiled wider and nodded, turning to push your elbows comfortably to the counter as you listened to him talk.

“Anyway, I have to be up early. But I just wanted to say goodnight, Y/N,” Don said.

You nodded, looking over at Norman’s body facing the other direction on the couch, book in his hand.

“Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow after work?” you asked, tilting your head and awaiting his response.

“Sure. I’ll be there around six o’clock,” he said.

You nodded and smiled.

“That’s sounds great. I’ll see you then. Goodnight,” you said.

“Goodnight,” Don said and you both ended the call.

You turned your phone onto silent mode and set it down on the counter, staring at the phone a minute as you thought about how stable Don was. You looked over at Norman. Sure, he could be sweet when he wanted to. But he was self-admittedly a commitment-phob and you knew there was no way he would ever want only you. As much as you wanted that more than anything, you had to remember reality. Don wasn’t Norman. He didn’t set you on fire the same way. But he did show up. He didn’t leave you for months at a time, doing god knows what or who. You gulped and fought the butterflies in your stomach as you walked back into the living room.

You walked over and stood over him. He looked up from the book and noticed the serious look on your face. He shut the book and looked up at you with curious eyes.

“Who was that?” he asked, suddenly concerned something was wrong, setting the book back on the table.

You looked over at him and noticed his change in demeanor as he wiped his hands up and down his pant legs nervously.

Since when did he care so much? You wondered. But you turned that thought off immediately before it could make you change your mind.

“That was Don… My boyfriend,” you said, forcing the words through your teeth as your stomach went crazy with nervous energy as you looked over at him awaiting his reaction.

Norman looked away and nodded, his heart silently dropping at the news. Truth be told he had come to you for much more than just a booty call tonight. He had been struggling with his feelings for you since he left for GA. He had kept in touch for the first few months. But it just got too hard. He knew he couldn’t fall for you like that. So, he did what he always did and let you go, settling for much less along the way. But he always saw you whenever he was inside someone else.

He looked over at you and took a deep breath, trying to smile an easy, convincing, smile.

He nodded and looked over at you.

“That’s… That’s good, Y/N,” he said.

You both looked around awkwardly for a minute, neither of you sure of what to say.

You finally forced your eyes over to his and spoke.

“Look, I know why you came here tonight. But, I just… I just don’t think it would be a good idea. I haven’t been seeing him long. But I think he is a really nice guy and…” you trailed off, trying to find a polite way to ask him to leave.

Norman gulped and nodded, looking straight ahead as he stood up.

“No worries, Y/N. I get it… I’ll go…” he said, forcing his body to turn and his eyes to look at you.

He looked over at you and you looked back at him with an awkward smile and eyes that looked like they were trying to hide the sadness. After all this time he had nearly forgotten how beautiful you were when you felt vulnerable. His mind thought back to all the times he had made you cry out for him, loving everything he did to you with such enthusiasm. He shifted his legs, now annoyed at the hardon he had given himself as it looked like he was going to be taking care of it on his own tonight.

“Thanks…” you said, shifting awkwardly again and noticing the slump in his body as he stood up.

“I’m sorry Norman… I just… I just really didn’t think I’d hear from you again. I mean, it’s been months. You know?” you asked, peering curiously over at him, wondering if he realized the effect he had had on you when he just disappeared. 

Norman nodded, trying to put on a brave face as he walked over to you.

He ghosted his body with yours and brought his hand up to the side of your face. He looked you over as if this would be the last time he would ever see you.

He looked into your eyes with something deeper in his than you had ever seen before.

“I’m gonna miss ya, Y/N…” he admitted, showing his soft side for just a moment. 

You looked over at him curiously, trying to ignore your heart and your body, which were ordering you to jump into his arms and never let go.

You nodded in agreement, forcing your body to stay still as you looked into his eyes, trying desperately to stay frozen.

He leaned over and kissed your forehead, leaning back and looking at you as he kept his hand on your face, looking you over with admiration.

Suddenly, he smirked as something popped into his mind. He leaned over and whispered into your ear.

“He must not be that good at pleasing ya if ya need that book over there…” he whispered.

You felt shivers break out in your body and you shook a little at his close proximity and his words.

He was right. You liked Don, you really, really, did. But, no one could please you the way that the man in front of you right now could.

He leaned back and noticed the shook look in your eyes and smirked wider, cocking his eyebrow up.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, slowly testing you by running his hand down and running it ever so lightly up and down your stomach, looking over at you suggestively.

You laughed a little looking away a minute before forcing your happy eyes back to his.

You put your hand over his and his hand stopped on your stomach.

“You know just because we can’t do that thing you’re so good at, doesn’t mean we can’t be friends,” you said, looking up at him hopefully.

You would take what you could get and every second longer he was near you, you just craved more.

His smile widened.

“Is that what we are now, Y/N? Friends?” he asked.

You tried to avoid the feelings surging through you as he stared into you.

You nodded.

“We could… try?” you asked, laughing a little as you saw his face light up into that beautiful smile of his that you had missed so much.

He looked down and nodded, laughing a little to himself as he looked back up at you.

“Well, we’ve tried just about everything else… Why not?” he said, looking over at you suggestively as more memories flooded his mind.

You laughed again, nodding in agreement.

“Okay. Let’s try then. Do you want to have lunch tomorrow? I can cook your favorite…” you said, teasing him with your voice as you swayed your body in front of him, just like it was the old days.

He nodded, looking down at your body swaying as he chewed on his lip. It took everything he had not to pounce on you right then and there. He forced his eyes back to yours, which were fighting his lust for you and he nodded.

“Alright. What time?” he asked.

“Two O’clock sound good?” you asked.

He nodded and smiled again at the fact that he didn’t have to say goodbye to you after all.

“Sounds, perfect,” he said, dropping his hand on your stomach, but not before slowly teasing it again with his fingertips a few more times.

When he dropped his hands on you, you lunged forward and hugged him with full brunt force. Forgetting your own rules for a minute. You just wanted to feel him in your arms again. You took in his heavenly scent, closing your eyes as you hugged him into you. You smiled when you felt his arms immediately wrapping back around your body and pulling you into the hug even harder. You two swayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes, neither of you wanting to let go.

You finally forced your body back and his hands slid easily down to your lower back as you stepped back a foot. You looked up at him in awe a minute as if you were seeing a ghost.

“Welcome back, Norman,” you said, leaning over to place a soft, sweet, kiss on his cheek.

He smiled and closed his eyes as you did, taking it in fully. He opened them again as you stepped back, still in his arms. He studied your eyes carefully, noticing the look of love in them; the very same one you had always given him before. He wondered if that love was still there. Or did this new guy have you forgetting how great you two were together? He dropped his hands on you and started to walk towards the door.

Your heart dropped a little at the sight of him leaving, even though you knew it was the best decision for tonight. You followed him and walked over to the door, unlocking the locks and opening the door for him. You stood there holding the door frame as he started to walk out. He paused and looked over at you with that same playful smile again.

“Now, don’t go thinkin’ about me tonight after readin’ that,” he teased, looking over at you with a grin.

You rolled your eyes and smiled brightly.

“See you tomorrow… friend,” you said looking at him pointedly with a smirk.

He leaned into you his eyes shifting to dark lust again as he ghosted his lips with yours.

“I might just have to think about you though…” he said, shifting his legs around suggestively before leaning back and walking out the door.

He turned around and smiled at your flushed face. He loved the effect he always had on you.

“Tomorrow then, sweetheart. Goodnight,” he said, winking and smirking before turning around and walking off down the hallway.

You watched him until you couldn’t see him anymore, letting your eyes roam up and down that gorgeous body. When he was out of sight your face grimaced and your heart dropped. You shut and locked the door, leaning back on it as you pushed your hand over your forehead.

“What the hell just happened?” you wondered, your mind reeling from his sudden entrance back into your life.

You sat there for a good five minutes, convincing yourself you could just be friends with the man who set your world on fire. Your thoughts turned back to Don and you took a deep breath, forcing your feet forward and to your bedroom. You tossed and turned that night, visions of you and Norman flooding your mind as you tried to sleep. Truth be told, you were so excited to see him again tomorrow. As you tossed with concerns and fantasies on your brain, you always had to force yourself back to the steady image of Don and you, trying to remind yourself that he was the safer choice. Still, you couldn’t help but wonder if there was any possibility that Norman wanted only you too. You knew it was a slim possibility. But here you were months later at the same exact crossroads you had been on when he left you. You fell asleep with visions of him on top of you, kissing you and loving you like only he could.

\-----

You were busy stirring the noodles in a pot on the stove when you heard a knock on the door. You looked over at the stove’s clock which read 2 o’clock. Right on time, you thought, thinking back to how many times he had made you wait for him in the past. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you walked to the door, smoothing out the sundress you were wearing and fluffing your hair before reaching for the doorknob and pulling it open.

Norman was standing on the other side with a happy smile and his hands behind his back.

“Hey!” you said, a smile erupting on your face at the sight of him.

You took a step back and gestured for him to come inside.

“Wait. First… A gesture of friendship,” he said, pulling a bouquet of your favorite flowers out from behind his back and holding them out to you.

You took them looking over at him confused.

“You’ve never given me flowers before,” you said, looking over at him with confusion again.

He walked in and smiled as he leaned over to whisper into your ear.

“First time for everything…” he whispered, leaning quickly back and looking at you with an innocent smile.

“You always said daisies were your favorite, right?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and smiling wider at your shocked and confused face as you nodded.

“Yeah… I didn’t realize you paid attention to any of that,” you said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a vase to put the flowers into.

He followed behind you and secretly checked you out in your pretty pink sundress as you went over to the sink to add water to it.

“I noticed you, Y/N…,” he said looking over at you intently.

You looked back at him in surprise and quickly covered it with a smile, shrugging.

“I didn’t mean that… I just… I just didn’t know you noticed that kind of thing…” you said, sneaking another curious glance at him as you put the flowers on the center of the counter.

You turned to tend to the boiling pot, turning the burner down a little as the bubbles rapidly boiled faster with the heat of the burner.

“Smells amazing, Y/N!” he said, his stomach growling at the smell of the noodles cooking.

You smiled and looked back at him with a slight smirk and you spun the noodles around in the water.

“You *know* you have the eating habits of a twelve-year-old right?” you said, laughing a little to yourself.

“What do you mean? I think Mac and Cheese is a respectable dish!” Norman insisted, puffing out his chest and putting on his serious face.

“Sure,” you said, turning back around and picking up the pot.

You drained it and went to work adding the cheese, butter, and milk. You added a little extra shredded cheese, just the way you remembered he liked it.

Norman looked over at you as he played with his fingers and bent over on the counter.

“I can’t even count how many times we survived on that during those weekends at my place,” he said, thinking about the good old days.

You looked over at him and smiled an easy smile.

“Well, no way was I about to freeze my ass off just to go to the store when we had perfectly good rations there,” you said smirking as you remembered your faux fights about finding nourishment after a marathon night of sex.

“Aha! So, you admit it is good!” he said, pointing at you and smiling as he caught you in a lie.

You shrugged and smiled.

“It was edible…. Compared to everything else in your cupboards. Tell me, do you still have that jar of spaghetti sauce that expired in 2013?” you asked, laughing to yourself as you remember trying to rummage through his bare cupboards in a particularly bad blizzard.

He shrugged.

“I’m saving it,” he said looking over at you and smirking at the end, loving the comfortable vibe that enveloped you both as you talked about better days.

You looked back at him and laughed.

“Remind me never to eat spaghetti at your house,” you said, looking over at him and chuckling to yourself again.

You stirred the macaroni around a few more times and turned off the burner, removing the pot and placing it on a cold on.

“It’s done!” you said, looking back over at him and smiling innocently.

He took you in as you poured some into two bowls, taking careful care not to make a mess. He watched you wipe your hands on your apron and reach behind you to untie it. You struggled with the knot and he walked over to you, his fingers fighting against yours.

You looked up and behind you, dropping your hands and letting his fingers untie the knot. His hands pulled the apron around your body to the front using the strings, him softly holding your body into his as he did.

You looked back at him as your breath hitched, slowly taking the strings from his fingers and putting them into yours.

“Thanks,” you said, speechless at how thoughtfully he was being.

He nodded and smiled sweetly down at you, forcing himself to step back and away from you. You shook your head, trying to shake off the feelings he was giving you. You scrunched up your apron and turned around to throw it on the counter.

You turned back around and grabbed the two bowls, each equipped with a spoon, into both of your hands and shoved one into his chest.

“Here,” you said, turning and walking into the dining room which was just to the left of the kitchen.

You walked around and sat your bowl down at the opposite side of the head of the table that was right by the kitchen. You sat down and scooted yourself into the chair, putting a napkin on your lap as you did.

Norman studied you and huffed a little at your sudden upper-class behavior. He looked at the head of the table and then looked at the seat beside you. He walked over to the seat beside you, pulling the chair out roughly and plopping into it, slamming his elbows purposefully onto the table.

You looked at him with surprised eyes and then smiled when you saw his mocking behavior as he licked his fingers, leaning fully onto the table, stirring his noodles around.

“So, what’s this guy do for a living?” he asked, looking over at you as he stirred his spoon around the noodles.

Your smile disappeared at the mention of Don and you shrugged, lazily playing with your noodles as you stared down at them, suddenly losing your appetite.

“He works on Wallstreet,” you said, sneaking a glance over at Norman’s reaction and giggling as you watched him grab a napkin and slowly place it on his lap.

“He really isn’t like the rest of them. He is pretty down to earth. I bet you wouldn’t mind him,” you said, shrugging and looking back over at him again.

Norman nodded, his eyes turning serious again as he looked over at you.

“Maybe. Or maybe I’d tell him that he has no business with a sweet ass woman like you,” he said, quickly turning his attention to his bowl and putting his spoon in.

He dished himself a serving and brought it to his mouth, engulfing it as he closed his eyes and moaned to himself.

You looked over at him and smiled, quickly setting aside his comment as you watched him enjoy his food. You took a bite yourself and smile as you chewed it and gulped it down. You watched him happily as you both ate in silence, enjoying the meal. Norman dropped his spoon into his bowl with a big thud after his last bite, looking over at you with a happy, hazy, smile.

“So, fucking, good. Thanks, Y/N,” he said looking over at you with a completely satisfied look, the same one he gave you after he came inside you, you remembered.

You looked over at him and nodded, smiling with gratitude as you finished your own bowl.

You stood up and grabbed your bowl, reaching over to grab his. His hand caught your wrist and held it tightly.

You looked over into his eyes with confusion. You watched as he stood up and walked you into the edge of the table, pressing his body against yours, your wrist letting go of your bowl and letting it fall to the table as you looked up at him in surprise.

“Norman, what are you doing-” you asked before he interrupted you by pushing his finger into your lips, hushing you.

You stopped protesting and stood still. You watched him let his finger fall and his hands ran up the outsides of your thighs, slightly under the hem of your dress.

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel it too, Y/N…” he growled in a low voice, looking into your eyes as he slowly ventured his hands upwards.

Your heart began to race at his close proximity, loving the feeling of his bold touch. You couldn’t help it, your body reacted, immediately getting wet for him and wishing his hands would venture over to your sweet spot and give you everything you were so desperate for from him.

“What?” you asked, your breath hitching as you tried to feign innocence.

He smirked at the hazy look in our eye as you tried to deny him. You had never been good at lying to him about how much you wanted him. He ran his fingertips up and down your outer thighs ever so slightly, teasingly you mercilessly.

You tried to keep your eyes hardened, failing horribly as your body arched up into his slowly but surely.

His smirk widened and he leaned his lips into your ear, just slightly pressing his body against yours as he did.

He looked back at the table behind your body.

“Is this where you two eat every night?” he asked a twinge of jealousy hitting his heart at the thought.

You closed your eyes, concentrating on his breath on your neck as you nodded.

“Yeah,” you admitted, wishing his lips would come closer to your skin.

“Let me guess, he reads his paper…” Norman said, his eyes noticing the most recent addition of the post set up near the head of the table.

He looked back at the chair on the opposite end, right next to the one he had sat at.

“… And you? I bet you read that dirty book… Wishing someone could fuck ya that good,” he guessed, smirking a little to himself as he felt your body shiver slightly under his at his words.

He looked up at you with your eyes closed and watched you lick your lips and nod silently again, lost in a world of your own as you felt him so close to everywhere you wanted him.

“Do ya ever think about you and me? When it’s late at night and he’s asleep…” he purred into your ear, moving his right hand over to your clothed pussy, slowly and lightly running his middle and index finger up and down it.

You bit your lip and moaned at his touch and his breath in your ear.

“Mmm… Norman… I don’t think we should…” you started but stopped when he increased the pressure and brought his lips to your neck.

He crashed his lips onto your neck, sucking on it harshly a minute as his fingers teased you, increasing the pressure and pleasure as he rubbed you up and down.

“Mmm…” you moaned again, so close to giving in to him.

His lips let go over your neck and he ran them up to your ear again as he played, slowly, with your pussy.

“Tell me, Y/N… Do ya ever think about me fuckin’ ya like I used to and touch yourself?” he asked with a husky, deep, voice.

He looked over at you and you nodded again, this time rapidly as your hips started to rock up and down onto his fingers.

“Say it,” he ordered, stopping his hand in its tracks.

You opened your eyes and arched your body further up into his fingers, your head dipping behind you as you pushed your hands firmly behind you on the table.

“Yes, I do… All the time… I cum to the thought of you all the time…” you admitted, your breasts and your body heaving as your heart started to race.

He kissed the spot below your ear sweetly and leaned back to look you over. You looked over at him with confused longing, like you didn’t know what would happen next, but you knew you wanted it. He got so turned on just watching you stare into him, waiting for him to do more to you. He stepped back and looked your body up and down, slowly roaming every inch, trying to memorize everything about it. He took the hand he had just had on your pussy and used the fingers which smelled like your sweet nectar to rub up and down on his lips, looking at you as if he were deciding something.

He dropped his hand and swiftly walked back over to you. He grabbed your right wrist and pulled you back off the table ledge. He pulled you over to the head of the table and kicked the chair to the side. His hands came to your hips again and he squared your body until your back was turned to the table. His hands ran swiftly up your thighs and inside your skirt, straight to the hems of your panties. He pushed them down, his hard eyes never leaving yours. You looked up at him with those beautiful wide eyes as you let him pull your panties off of you. You stepped out of them, your eyes turning hazier as you felt yourself free for his cock.

His hands ran around to your bare ass under your sundress and he swiftly pulled you into him, slamming your body and core into his, pinning you there.

You groaned happily at the sudden impact.

He smiled and began to rub your bare ass up and down, harshly as he took ownership of you. After a minute of worshipping that amazing ass, his hands came forward to your hips and pulled you back off him. He stepped back a few more feet and his hand came to his belt buckle, snapping it open with dominance as he stared into you with dark eyes. You stared into them, unable to look away, your entire body on fire for him as he unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants.

He kicked out of his boots and his hands came to the sides of his pants, he glared you down as he leaned down and pushed them down to his ankles. He stood back up, kicking out of them and kicking them behind him with dominance.

Your body staggered a little as you let your eyes roam down to that cock that had done you all kinds of right so many times. You swayed a little lost in thought of how good it would feel inside you, all other rational thoughts leaving your mind. He smirked at your reaction as his hands came to the hem of his shirt and he quickly pulled it off of him, leaving him in all his naked glory.

Your hand ran absentmindedly to your breast, cupping it for relief as you got even wetter and more ready for him. He walked over to you and swiftly turned your body around. With his hands on your waist, he twirled you around and pushed your body harshly towards the table. You pushed your hands down onto the table as you braced for the impact, swiftly arching your ass up toward his cock.

His hand came to the zipper on the back of your dress and he swiftly pulled it down until he hit the end of the line just above your ass. He pulled your body back off the table, pulling your shoulders back toward him until you were standing detached from it again. He pushed his hands onto your back, slowly pushing them around to grip your naked breasts, under the fabric.

“Oh, god! Norman…” you moaned, loving the feeling of his big hands roughly massaged your breasts with fervor.

He brought his lips to your back and lovingly kissed it down your spine, then back up, peppering hot, sticky, kisses all over it. He trailed his way up to your shoulder blades kissing both of them lovingly as his hands roamed roughly around your breasts. He kissed his way up the side of your neck and to your ear.

“God, Y/N… I fucking missed you…” he nearly groaned, trailing hot, needy, kisses up and down your neck again.

You moaned happily, closing your eyes and tilting your head to the side further, allowing him even more access.

“Mmm… I missed you too, Norman…” you said happily smiling as you felt his touch and his kiss intensified at your words.

He kissed your neck another minute before peppering your neck with a few short pecks as he growled happily to himself. He then pulled his hands slowly back across your sides and up to your shoulder blades, pushing the dress down your arms, trying to strip you down.

You helped him, lowering both arms for him as he pushed each strap down until the majority of your dress laid on the table below you. His hands ran down your back, slowly caressing it a few times before pushing the rest of the dress down your hips and ass. You arched your body, allowing it to fall to the ground.

He looked over at your now naked body arching out to him and his hands came back to your ass. He rubbed around both cheeks with both of his big hands, mesmerized by it. He hit his hard, erect, cock playfully up into your ass a few times before looking over at you and noticing the look of impatient need in your eyes.

He ran his hands up your lower back, holding them at the sides of your hips as he leaned his body onto yours, his lips coming back to your ear.

“I wanna fuck you right where he sits, Y/N… I want you to think about me every time you sit across from this chair… I want you to remember how I made you cum so hard for this cock of mine!” he growled his angry dominance showing through.

You nodded rapidly and gripped the table with your fingertips, so fucking wet you were sure you were nearly ready to drip for him.

He smirked at your willingness and nudged his nose up at you.

“I’m gonna make you remember what we had, Y/N…,” he said with pure determination.

He looked over to the side of you and saw the paper sitting folded up next to your left hand. His anger surged through him again at the thought of this other man invading you. He leaned over and pushed the paper to the ground. He watched it fall to the floor with satisfaction in his eyes before turning his hard eyes back to yours.

His right hand came down and smacked your ass so hard, gripping it even harder as he glared you down with angry eyes.

“You got that, Y/N?” he growled, scolding you with his eyes.

You whimpered and nodded, biting your lip with pure anticipation.

He smacked your ass harder and gripped it again, making you cry out in pained pleasure, your lips giving him the primitive answer he wanted. When he was satisfied you knew what he wanted, he grabbed his cock with his right hand, his left hand held your hip in place. He traced the tip of his cock down your ass cheeks and down to your folds which were dripping wet for him.

He growled, deep in his throat at the feeling as he ran his tip up and down your wet folds. His left hand smacked your ass cheeks a few times with silent praise as his tip drudged mercilessly slowly up and down your folds.

“There’s my dirty girl…So, fucking wet for me, huh?” he asked, looking over at you.

You looked back at him and nodded, moaning in happy frustration as he teased you.

He continued to slowly tease your folds, loving the reaction he was getting.

“Tell me what ya want, Y/N…,” he said, as he slowly traced your pussy up and down, needing to hear you beg for him.

You groaned your eyes rolling back a second before you forced your needy eyes back into his.

“I want you to fuck me!” you said and impatiently, your entire body screaming at you for his cock.

“Good… That’s good… I want everyone to know how much ya want it, dirty girl…” he growled, smacking your ass again.

“Come on!” you begged loudly, gritting your teeth in frustration as you tried to wiggle your ass back onto his cock on your own.

He looked down into your eyes with a dangerous smirk, shoving his cock deep inside you. He pushed his big, hard, cock inside you, pinning himself at your hilt. He felt your pussy convulsing over it in surprised pleasure at the impact.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out, loudly as you looked back at him in disbelief at the feeling of the impact of his cock.

“So, fucking tight, Y/N!” he groaned as he glared you down in disbelief at the feeling.

He slowly pulled himself nearly all the way out of you and the swiftly slammed his cock back into you, jackhammering into your hilt a few times before pinning himself deep inside you again, loving the feeling of how tight you were.

“Oh… God…” you groaned loudly, your head falling forward in front of you and your eyes closing as you took him in.

You had forgotten how big he was and how good he felt!

You started moaning happily as his cock hit in and out of you, harshly and quickly, starting at a quick pace.

His hands gripped your hips as he fucked you so good.

He looked down at you and noticed how much you were enjoying it. He smacked your ass and growled over to you.

“Yeah… You love taking that cock in, don’t you, Y/N??” he growled to you as he dominantly fucked you like only he could.

“Oh shit… Oh yeah… Fuck!” you grunted loudly in between hits.

This just spurred him on to fuck you even harder into the table.

“Oh yeah… You fucking fuck that cock so good…” he growled, smacking your ass a few more times, in steady succession.

You rocked your pussy back onto his cock faster, loving the feeling of him hitting your spot just right as you got into a rough rhythm with him.

“Oh god… baby… Oh, fuck I missed you…” you whimpered happily as he hit his cock fast and deep inside you, fucking your body so good.

Norman growled and his right hand came dominantly over to the back of your neck, he pushed it down as he leaned up onto you, stopping his cock deep inside you as he pushed you down onto the table.

You obliged and let him push the upper half of your body down onto the table, stretching your arms out above your head and turning your head to the side, laying it on the hard, wooden, surface. He followed you down, pressing his chest on top of your back and put his chin on the side of your shoulder. His hands outstretched to meet yours, intertwining his fingers into yours as he laid his body’s weight fully down onto yours.

You groaned in happy confusion as you felt his weight fall onto you and his cock slid even deeper inside you.

He looked down at your blissful chaotic face as you breathed in and out heavily, loving everything about this as you whimpered with a happy smile on your face.

He nuzzled the hair away from your neck with his mouth and his nose and sucked on it harshly, sucking and swirling his lips up to your ear as he slowly started to hit into you again at this amazing new angle.

“Oh… Ohh… Yeah… Mmmm…” you moaned happily as he slowly fucked you so deep inside you.

You had your eyes closed with a sweet smile on your face as he fucked you and watched your expression. His hands tightened around yours and he started to pick up his pace, watching as his cock drove your bodies up and down the table which began to creek back and forth with you.

“You are so beautiful, Y/N…,” he said in lustful awe as he watched you lovingly take him in. This just made you smile wider and start rocking your hips up and down onto his cock again.

He gripped your hands tightly and kissed your neck feverishly as he began to hit into you harder, trying to match your hips motion. When he found it you both groaned loudly with pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N! Mm!!” he growled, bringing his head down to rest on your shoulder as he concentrated on your rhythm.

You rocked your hips and pussy back up into him and he slammed his cock back down into at the same time, colliding with the most immense pleasure and pressure. You both slammed up and down into one another moaning louder and in more disbelief as you fucked each other fully with equal measure. Norman’s breath was hot and raggedy on your neck as he groaned and moaned loving the feeling of you over his cock. This was enough to nearly send you over the edge with the combination of his cock fucking you so good.

You sped your hips up to a faster speed and he groaned happily obliging and speeding his cock up to meet your ass at a faster collision rate. He hit into you so fast and hit your spot faster and harder with each thrust you could feel your high coming and you could feel it was going to be an intense one.

You squeezed his fingers hard into yours and grit your teeth, rocking your ass and pussy up and down onto him faster still, loving the pressure the table created on your clit each time he slammed you down onto it.

“Fuck… Norman… Right there…” you moaned loudly feeling yourself building.

Norman’s breath went even more raggedy and he grunted with each hit now slamming his cock harshly inside you as fast as he could until you rocked back up onto his cock a few more swift times and came all over him.

“Oh! Ohhh! Fuck, yes!!” you cried out as you hit your amazing high, cumming so hard and fast over his cock like only he could make you.

Norman slammed his cock deep into your hilt and groaned as he felt your tight pussy convulsing all over his throbbing cock. He couldn’t hold out any longer. He groaned, took a deep breath and then jackhammered his cock into your deep end as fast as he could. He kept up this speed and intensity for a few more seconds before he hit your hilt and quickly fucked you faster than before and came deep, deep, inside you as he pinned his cock into your hilt and exploded for you.

“Ohhh…. Fuck!!” he growled into your neck in blissful surprise as he came so hard for you, feeling his orgasm run through every part of his being.

He hit into your hilt slowly a few more times, prolonging his high, moaning happily into your neck again as his fingers gripped yours tightly and your sweaty bodies moved as one up and down the table.

You slowly rode his cock up and down, hitting your ass up into his core and tightening your pussy just for him.

“Oh, fuck, yeah!” he cried out, hitting into you shortly and deeply a few more times as you made him feel even better.

You smiled and bit your lip, slowly riding him a few more times before dropping your body exhaustedly down onto the table.

Norman was not long after you. He slowly hit into you a few more times and then his body dropped on top of yours.

You could hear both of your heart beats racing like crazy in your ears and throughout your body, unable to distinguish whose was whose. You both laid there breathing in and out smiling to yourselves as you let the amazing feeling run its slow course through your bodies. After a few moments, you felt his lips on your neck again, leaving sweet, slow, kisses on it as he moaned happily to himself. He kissed his way up to your ear, sucking lightly on your earlobe before nuzzling his nose around it and whispering into it.

“Mmm… You’re so fucking good at that, Y/N…” he said his eyes still closed as he smiled and nuzzled around your earlobe again.

You smiled happily at his words, completely lost in him and nothing else at that moment in time.

“I almost forgot how good we were together…” you said, smiling and stretching a little, your fingers untangling from his to allow you to do so.

His hands slowly rubbed up and down your arms as you stretched and he playfully nibbled on your earlobe before whispering into it again.

“I told you I’d remind you…” he said, softer than before.

You smiled and nuzzled your head back into his for another second before starting to stir. You opened your eyes and came back to reality, looking over across your apartment and over to the door. You pushed your hands up off the table and slowly brought your body up. Norman took your cue, grunting a little in dissatisfaction as he pushed his body slowly up off of you and back to his feet. He pulled himself out of you and stepped back, watching as you pushed your body off of the table and immediately went searching for your clothes.

He watched you pull on your panties and lean down to pick up your dress. You stepped into it and slowly pulled it back up your body. You turned your back to him and pulled your hair to the side with your hand and finally looked back at Norman.

“Do you mind?” you asked with a sweet smile.

Norman nodded, trying to hide the look of dismay and jealousy as he watched you so eager to be dressed and back to business as usual. He walked over and slowly pulled up the zipper, fighting the urge to run his hands down your sides and pull you back around to face him. Instead, he took your cue and got dressed, pushing his legs quickly into his pants, tucking himself and zipping himself up. He buttoned and buckled his jeans and then reached down to grab his shirt.

He looked over at you as you walked over to the bowls on the side of the table that magically hadn’t fallen and broken from your excursion. He pushed his shirt over his head and his arms into the shirt one by one, watching you turn and bring the bowls to the kitchen.

You felt his eyes burning into you. Truth be told, you wanted to be all over him again too. But you knew that would be a mistake. If all this was ever going to be was just sex you needed to remember that. You had forgotten that rule before and you reminded yourself how hurt you were when he left. So, you forced your feet forward and brought the bowls to the kitchen sink running warm water into them to let them soak.

Norman put his boots back on and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the half wall that separated the kitchen and the dining room. He watched you go to work cleaning the bowls and putting the rest of the macaroni into a Tupperware. He leaned his right forearm up against the wall, leaning into it as he watched you, neither one of you said a word for a few minutes.

You finally looked at him with a sweet smile, the one he loved so much and walked over to him with the Tupperware in your hands. You pushed it forward towards him.

“For you… I know you don’t cook much,” you joked a little, trying to lighten the mood.

He looked down at it and nodded, forcing a smile to his lips.

“Thanks, Y/N…,” he said, taking it with his free hand.

You looked over at the clock and then awkwardly back at him.

“I’m sorry but I really have to get to the store if I’m going to get dinner going in time for…” you bit your tongue, wishing you had phrased it differently already.

Norman’s heart fell and his anger threatened to rage again. His eyes hardened a little as he glared at you a moment.

“In time for *Don*?” he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice when he said Don’s name.

He always said his name with such disdain as if it was his least favorite word in the entire English language.

You looked at the floor and nodded, not sure what else to say.

Norman rolled his eyes and walked over to you, bringing his right hand to your chin and forcing your lips back to his for a harsh, slow, kiss. A kiss that nearly knocked you to your knees. He took your tongue into his, slowly kissing it down with his lips before pushing his tongue dominantly back into your mouth. He grabbed your tongue and slowly twirled it around. His hand on your chin ran to the back of your head and he pulled you further into him as his tongue and his kiss deepened their passion and momentum.

Your body went nearly limp as you moaned, closing your eyes and letting him swirl your tongue around so lovingly.

He felt your body melt backward and he used both of his hands to catch you, running them down to wrap around your lower waist and cup your body into his, his left hand still holding the Tupperware as he did.

He moaned happily, increasing the speed of his kiss and walked you both backwards until your body hit the side of the island counter a few feet behind you. He immediately crashed his body into yours and swirled around your tongue with intensity a few more times before he pulled his tongue out. He looked over at your hazy eyes that looked up into his with loving surprise at his actions. He smiled a sweet smile and leaned down to kiss your lips slowly a few more times for he leaned his head back and looked back into your eyes, his body still firmly pressed against yours.

“When can I see ya again?” he asked, his eyes silently begging for you for good news.

You were trapped in that bubble that only he could create again, only able to think about one thing, him. You smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips. You gave him a slow, sweet, kiss and pulled your lips off of his.

“Are you free tomorrow night?” you asked, your lips ghosting his as you did.

He looked over at you curiously for a minute, remembering how you had told him you spent every night with *Don*. He looked over into your eyes which were also needing him too and nodded. He leaned over and nuzzled his nose are yours, closing his eyes as he did. After a few laps, he opened his eyes and smiled down at you.

“Tomorrow night, then…” he said, kissing your lips harshly before forcing his body back off of yours with his free hand on your hips.

“Have a good night, Y/N,” he said, looking at you sadly for a second that he had to leave.

You looked back with the same sadness and nodded, feeling him drop his grip on your body and step away.

“Good night, Norman…” you said, in a soft tone.

You watched him put on his bravest smile and turn around to walk out the door. He looked over at the table he had just fucked you on and wondered if you would do the same for *Don*. His anger surged again. But he forced his head to turn and forced his way out of your door, homeward bound.

You stood there in the kitchen looking over at the empty space in front of you, the one he had just occupied so well. You were lost in your thoughts of him. Your heart starting to ache from his absence when your phone rung. You jumped, startled, at the interruption of your thoughts. You turned around and grabbed your phone of the counter, quickly clicking it on.

“Hello?... Hey, Don… No, no, everything’s fine. I’m just headed to the store. Yep, six o’clock still works. I’ll see you then… Okay, bye,” you finished your phone call trying not to feel the guilty knot inside your stomach as you walked over to grab your purse.

You grabbed it, throwing the phone inside it and buttoning the flap. You threw it over your head and around your shoulder, securing it tightly to your body and walked out of the kitchen. You looked over at the table, stopping for a minute to relive the heaven you had just experienced. You sighed and forced your eyes and mind forward, putting on your shoes and walking out of the door, headed to the store…

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Guilty Pleasure - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The reader struggles with her feelings for Norman after their afternoon of fun together. She has dinner with Don and ends up telling him to leave. She receives an unexpected phone call from Norman and things get heated.

You sat across Don that night at the dinner table. You couldn’t help but hear his name in Norman’s tone now. You smiled a little to yourself at that, turning to your left, missing Norman’s laughter and smile as you thought about this afternoon and having him back in your life. Don was telling some story about the Dow or stocks or bonds… Something along those lines as you both ate the pasta you had prepared.

“So, I told him, ‘Jim if you’re going to run with that stock in this bear market? You’d be better off just investing in AOL stock!’” he said laughing to himself as he twirled another fork full of pasta around his fork and put it in his mouth.

When you didn’t laugh back like you usually did, whether you got the joke or not, he looked over at you. You were absentmindedly twirling your fork around in your food looking to the side, with a distant look in your eyes.

“Y/N?”

You snapped your attention and eyes back to Don.

“Yeah?” you asked, looking over at him confused as he brought you back to the present.

“Are you alright?” he asked, slightly concerned as he took another bite of his food.

You nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine… Sorry, I’m just a little tired today…” you said, looking down at your food and forcing yourself to eat.

He nodded, quickly dismissing it and grabbing another bite. You two finished dinner in silence and he pushed his plate forward when he was done, grabbing the paper at his left side on the table and opening it up.

That was your cue.

You got up, pushing your chair out and grabbing your plate. You walked over and grabbed his too. You looked down at him, waiting for him to look up at you and say thanks. But he was too engrossed in the business section to care. You sighed and grabbed his plate stacking it on top of yours and bringing it to the kitchen sink. You washed the dishes slowly, drying them with a towel and placing them back in the cupboards.

You were reaching up putting the plates away in the cupboard high above you when you felt Don’s hands on your waist, eagerly running them up and down your body. You knew what he wanted by his touch and his lips landed on your neck. He kissed it shortly and needily as his hands roamed over to your stomach. He nipped his way over to your lips, taking them in and pushing his tongue inside your mouth. You let him kiss you, not really into it, but giving him what you thought he deserved after what you had done today.

His tongue swirled sloppily around yours and he groaned, pushing his hands down your stomach and under your skirt. He started to push his hands down into your panties and your hands ran down to stop him. You pulled your lips swiftly off of his, stopping his hands at the hem of your panties, suddenly feeling sick to your stomach. You pushed his hands off of you and twirled around out of his arms as you faced him.

“Listen, I’m just… I’m just not feeling so well today… I think I’m just going to go to bed,” you said, looking over at him apologetically.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled, trying to reach out to you again.

“I could join you…” he said looking over at you with intent as his eyes roamed your body.

You patted your hand onto his chest and pushed him back a little as you walked away from him towards to edge of the kitchen, wrapping your arms protectively around your body.

“You know... that’s sweet, really… But, I just…” you pushed your hand to your forehead and winced as if you were in pain.

“… I just really need to just rest,” you said.

Don sighed in defeat and nodded. He walked over to you and placed a kiss on your cheek.

“Okay… Well, I’ll get going then. Thanks for dinner. You’re the best,” he said, smiling over at you shortly before turning toward the door.

You turned and watched him put on his shoes and grab his suit jacket off the hook and throw it on. He was fixing his jacket collar when he turned around and faced you again, his back near the door.

“I know I’ve got that business dinner tomorrow night. But I could always swing by after…” he said, looking at you suggestively again.

You smiled weakly and shrugged.

“You know you really don’t have to… You enjoy your night out. Besides, I think a few friends and I might go get dinner and grab a few drinks anyway. You would be bored with all the girl talk,” you said, looking over at him with an easy smile, hoping he would buy it.

His shoulders slumped again but he nodded in agreement.

“Okay…”He said walking back over to you.

“But, don’t go getting into too much trouble now…” he said, kissing you shortly on the lips and then stepping back.

You smiled meekly. “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t,” you said, stepping back away from him a few feet as well.

He looked at you a minute and then nodded, turned, and headed back toward the door.

“Alright, Y/N… I’ll see you in a few days,” he said, raising his arm with his back turned to you as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

You sighed a sigh of relief that he was gone, quickly walking over to the door and locking all the bolts.

You sat and ran your hands up and down your arms as you held onto yourself, thinking about how awkward it had been with Don tonight. Ever since Norman had resurfaced in your life all Don reminded you of was how mediocre he was and how unhappy you were. Was that just because of Norman? Or had you always felt this way and just never admitted it? You shuddered at the thought of Don’s lips on yours. You walked straight into your room and into the master bathroom, grabbing your toothbrush and the toothpaste and quickly shoving it into your mouth, washing away any evidence of Don’s kiss. You looked at yourself in the mirror curiously as you cleaned your mouth, wondering what the truth was. You spit out the paste and gargled, wiping your mouth with a towel.

You looked over at your dress, imagining Norman stripping you of it, knowing you should feel dirty like you wanted to wash away all evidence. But you didn’t feel that way at all. You watched yourself in the mirror as you slowly slid your hands up your clothed breasts and then back down your stomach and over your pussy. The same action Don had done. But this time you imagined it was Norman behind you and you smiled, closing your eyes and slowly rubbing over yourself at the thought.

You heard your phone ring in the other room, and you dropped your hands. You walked into the kitchen and grabbed it off the counter, expecting to see Don’s name and hear him begging some more. Your face lit up when you saw it was Norman instead. You turned it on and answered it.

“Hello?” you asked, a bright smile on your face as you did.

“Y/N? Shit… I thought for sure I’d get your voicemail…” he said, awkwardly, not expecting you to answer.

“Why’s that?” you asked, walking back through your apartment and back into your room

“Well it is only 7:30, I thought for sure you and *Don* would still be busy…” he said over emphasizing his name again making you laugh a little as you sat back on your bed, drawing your knees up towards your chest.

“Actually, I wasn’t feeling well so… I sent him home,” you said.

You swore you heard a sigh of relief escape his lips and it made your heart flutter.

“Is that right?... Ya seemed just fine for me earlier today…” he said, his voice thick with innuendo.

You smiled again and shrugged as if he could see you.

“Well, that was earlier… I just kind of felt like being alone tonight,” you said, again swearing you could hear a smile spread across his lips.

“So… what did you call about?” you asked curiously, tilting your head as you spoke.

“Well… I was just callin’ to say I found another one of those books you’re so into and I thought maybe I’d read you a little bedtime story…” he said, his voice thick with lust again.

“What no hot date tonight?” you asked, cocking your head to the side with a surprised look on your face.

“Nah… I was pretty spent from the one I had this afternoon,” he said, with a smirk and a pointed voice, causing you to smile widely and butterflies to float around in your stomach.

You laughed and bit your lip, nodding into the phone.

“Okay… Hold on, let me get my pajamas on,” you said, dropping the phone on the nightstand beside your bed.

He heard you unzip your dress and then heard the rustle of a drawer or two. You grabbed one of your nighties, this one silk, and white and threw it over your head hurriedly. You pulled open your sheets and laid down in bed, grabbing the phone again and putting it to your ear, snuggling into the bed as you did.

“Okay… I’m ready,” you said, your heart racing a little.

He smiled into the phone and nudged his nose up into the air.

“What are you wearing?” he asked, curiously, already hard at the question.

You looked down at your outfit and replied.

“Just a white nightie…” you said, smoothing out the blankets over your body.

“Just that?” he asked, his voice low enough to make you wet even through a phone.

“Well, no… my panties too…” you said, innocently.

“Mmm… The same ones?” he asked, slightly rubbing his cock up and down over his jeans.

You nodded and bit your lip as you thought back to earlier today.

“Yeah…” you said a little breathlessly.

Norman gulped as he felt his body on fire for you again.

He cleared his throat and focused on the book in his hands.

“Alright, are you ready?” he asked, wishing he was there with you right now.

You were wishing the same thing. You nodded.

“Yeah…” you said in the same breathless whisper.

“Okay… hmmm… Let’s skip ahead a bit…” he said, browsing quickly through the pages until he found a part that excited him.

You smiled, absentmindedly rubbing your hand over your stomach as you waited for that beautiful voice to start purring again.

“She didn’t hear him walk up behind her. ‘Hey, Y/N.’-”

You laughed and interrupted him.

“Hold up… You’re telling me that the character’s name in the book is Y/N? Yeah right!” you giggled into the phone.

“I’m serious, her name is Y/N… And would you look at that? It looks like the man’s name is Norman. What are the odds?” he asked, smiling to himself.

You laughed again and nodded, seeing what he was doing.

“Okay, okay… Keep reading…” you said, smiling ear to ear as you awaited to hear what he had in store for you.

“Okay…” he said and started to read again.

“She didn’t hear him walk up behind her. ‘Hey, Y/N.’ She spun around at the sound and turned to see Norman back from the long winter at sea…”

You laughed loudly as he tried to narrate.

“Shut up,” Norman said, laughing a little as he settled back into his own bed, continuing the story.

“’ Norman!’ She called out to him with a smile, running into his arms.

He caught her with his big, strong, arms. She felt a shiver of excitement run through her for the first time since he had left, as he held onto her like no other man could.

‘Y/N, my love… I’ve missed you so. It’s been too long since I’ve seen your beautiful face.’ Norman lamented, making Y/N’s heart melt.

She hugged him tightly again and then stepped back looking at his disheveled state.

‘Please, love… Would you like a hot bath? And perhaps some food?’ She asked looking lovingly up into his eyes.

He smiled with something darker in his eyes as he walked into her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body into his.

‘Perhaps after I get reacquainted with you…’ He said, looking over at her as lust filled his eyes and his hands ran down to her ass.

“Okay… Who talks like this?” Norman interrupted the story to share his thoughts with you. 

You giggled and rolled your eyes.

“It’s a period piece, Norman. You must have bought one that is set in like the 1700s or some shit,” you said to him, biting your lip and smiling like an idiot at how cute he was.

“Wasn’t that what yours was?” he asked, looking at the back cover, reading the synopsis fully for the first time.

You laughed and shook your head.

“No… I like the modern stuff… Much more realistic… and hot,” you admitted, running your right hand up and down your body again.

“Well, shit. I can make up my own shit that’s better than this,” he said to himself about to continue the story in his hand until you stopped him.

“So, why don’t you?” you said, slightly joking and slightly wishing he would.

Norman cocked his head to the side with curiosity at your request for a moment and then smirked throwing the book to the floor.

“Alright…” he said and then started to tell his own story to you.

“How about I tell you a story about what I’d like to be doing to you right now, darlin?” he asked his voice low and husky as he rubbed on his ever-hardening cock.

“Okay…” you agreed, trying to ignore your heart rate rising and your body getting turned on again for him.

“If I were there in bed right now with you, you know what I’d be doing?” he asked.

“What?” you asked back.

“I’d be on top of you, straddling both sides of that beautiful body, running my lips slowly up your stomach and breasts, kissing the outside of that silky nightie all the way up until I reached your neck. I’d kiss that pretty neck up and down and back up to the side of it, pushing my hands under your back and gripping your shoulders as my tongue attacks your neck. I’d suck on it harshly and then pepper it with sweet kisses, just the way you like…” he started.

“Yeah?” you asked, already so turned on as you lightly grazed your fingertips up and down the side of your neck, imagining it was his kisses.

“Yeah… Would ya like that?” he asked, purring into the phone.

“Mmhmm…” you said, moaning softly.

He smiled and continued.

“My lips would make their way to yours and I pushed them harshly up into yours, pushing my tongue into your mouth, grabbing your tongue and pushing it around with mine. Meanwhile, I’d bring my right hand down in between our bodies. I’d pull your skirt up and push my hand deep inside your panties, my tongue never letting up on yours as I slowly push and pull my hand up and down that beautiful pussy of yours…”

You moaned happily and slowly brought your hand down in between the covers and your body, pushing your hand down inside your panties, copying his words and imagining it was him.

“Oh…” you moaned happily as your hand made contact with your pussy and you started to rub it up and down.

Norman rubbed on his cock harder as he heard you moaning for him.

“Then tell me what you’d want me to do, Y/N…” he prodded.

“Mmm… I’d want you to kiss your way down my body, open my legs and push your lips to my pussy…” you said, feeling so bold because of how turned on you were.

“God damn, Y/N…” he groaned in surprise, feeling the need to be all over you hit him like a freight train.

He cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side as he forced his hand off his cock.

“I want to see you Y/N… Can I come over and tuck you in myself?” he asked in a husky voice, hoping beyond hope you would let him in again.

Your hand stopped and you opened your eyes, your heart racing at the thought. You deliberated for only a second or two, needing to fulfill these fantasies he was putting in your head.

“Yeah, come quick,” you said with pure need in your voice.

“I’ll be right there,” he said, quickly hanging up and sprinting out the door.

You sat up in your bed, forcing yourself not to give in to your own touch and looked over at your open bedroom door. You furrowed your brow and tried to pay attention to the paper you were reading, hearing the clock on the wall tick by. After about twenty minutes you looked over at the clock and sighed deeply. You were just about to reach over and turn out the light when you heard a loud, rapid, knock on your door. You smiled and sprinted out of bed and to the door.

You swiftly unlocked it and opened it, smiling happily as you saw Norman’s figure on the other side.

His eyes roamed your nearly naked body up and down and he growled deep in his throat, his lust filled eyes reaching yours again.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming…” you said with slight dismay as you backed up to allow him inside.

He stepped forward and immediately pushed his hand behind your neck and pushed your lips to his for a harsh and needy kiss. He let go after a moment, his eyes still hard as ever as he spoke.

“Sorry, traffic was a bitch!” he complained, pushing his mouth back to yours and his tongue back into your mouth as he cupped your face and strode his body right into you.

He kissed you in a hungry, needy, manner as his foot tried to kick the door behind him closed. He grunted several times, trying to find the door frame as his tongue dove around yours, messily. His foot swooped and kicked backward a few more times before it found the edge of the door and slammed it shut. He growled in satisfaction and started to walk you back into your bedroom, pushing his hands into your hair and massaging it.

You pushed him back by his shoulders and forced your lips off of his. You smiled up at him at his dismayed eyes and pushed him back further, twirling out of his arms and walking over to the door to lock the several bolts on the door.

“You don’t want us to be interrupted, do you?” you asked, locking the last deadbolt and moaning as he pushed his body up into yours.

His strong arms scooped your body up into his from behind, running his hands quickly up your stomach to your breasts and cupping them harshly as he pulled you back into him, his lips landing on your ear.

“I don’t know why you subject yourself to living in this dump. You could do a lot better,” he said, kissing under your ear harshly, making your smile and moan.

You ran your hands behind you and pushed them into the back of his hair, massaging it roughly.

“Says the man who can afford anything… You know I like to pay my own way…” you said, closing your eyes and moaning happily as his lips suctioned harder onto the side of your neck and his hands massaged your breasts harder.

He kissed your neck harshly a few more times before groaning and pulling his lips and hands off of you. He quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you to your bedroom.

“In such a hurry?” you asked, teasingly.

He stopped and turned to you, his eyes saying it all.

“You’re the one who started it,” he nearly groaned, so ready for you.

You cocked your head to the side and pulled back on his hold on you, creating resistance.

“Is that right?” you asked, looking over at him for an earnest answer.

He growled deep in his throat, his eyes as serious as ever as he silently scolded you and turned back around to pull you back into your room.

He pulled you inside your room and slammed the door shut, pushing you back into it. He slid his hands up your back and into the back of your hair, tightly gripping it. He pushed his body up into yours, pressing all of his weight onto you as his right knee nudged in between your legs.

You giggled as he pushed his way onto you. But his serious glare made your eyes turn serious with want nearly immediately and all laughter subsided. You looked at him, your eyes turning serious as your breathing slowed and your heart rate intensified.

You pushed your hands up his chest and cupped his face.

“You gonna tuck me in then?” you asked, feigning innocence.

He smiled and nudged his nose up into yours, ghosting your lips with his.

“Not before I hear that pretty mouth scream for me again,” he said, slamming his lips back onto yours.

You moaned happily as you opened your mouth for him.

He pushed his tongue inside and dominantly pushed his tongue around yours. His hands gripped and massaged your hair tightly as he pushed his tongue around yours with amazing dominant force.

You ran your hands up his chest and into the back of his hair, massaging it roughly as you pulled him into you, needing to feel his weight on you. He growled deep in his throat, swirling around your tongue faster for a minute before pulling his lips off of yours.

You looked over at him with hungry eyes, your lips red and swollen from his rough kiss. He brought his right hand over to the front of your face, tracing your red lips with his index finger.

He smiled to himself when you smiled at his touch, arching your body up into his. He ran his hand down your sternum and stomach, placing it there a moment and pushing you back into the door. He looked into your eyes with a devilish smile as he ran his hand down in between your legs. He rubbed his index and middle finger up and down your folds, growling lowly at how wet you already were.

He leaned in and whispered into your ear as his fingers lightly traced you.

“I wanna taste you,” he said, leaning back and bringing both of his hands down under your skirt to the hem of your panties.

You watched as he pushed them down, his body kneeling down at the same time as he dropped your panties. You stepped out of them and spread your legs wider for him, licking your lips as you watched him drop to his knees in front of your pussy. You massaged his hair lovingly from above and watched as his eyes went dark as his hands roamed up your thighs and pushed your skirt up, revealing your glistening pussy to him.

He looked up at you with dark eyes for a minute and then looked back over at your pussy. He leaned into it and inhaled your scent, slowly and lightly tracing his nose up and down your folds, teasing you in the most wonderful way.

Your heart was racing, and you were trying like hell to remain still and not pull him into you. It had been so long since you had been eaten out and he was the very best you had ever had.

He looked up at you and noticed your breathing turning heavier. He smiled and slowly nuzzled his nose up and down again causing you to look down at him with pleading eyes. His hands gripped and rubbed around your inner thighs, slowly moving closer to your center. When they got to your pussy they rubbed up and down the sides of it, slowly adding more pressure with each pass.

He looked up at you as his hands worked on you and smiled at the sight of you starting to lose control.

“Norman?” you asked, begging him to continue with your entire being as you arched your body and pussy out to him.

He smiled wider and nodded.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… I’m gonna make you cum so good for this tongue…” he said, looking at your pussy and pushing his lips to it.

He kissed it softly, leaning back and repeating his actions, pushing his lips onto your folds and kissing them again. He pushed his tongue out this time and pushed it into your pussy, wiggling it around deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out in surprised pleasure as you watched him wiggle his tongue inside you.

He moaned happily, looking up at you as he wiggled his tongue around deep inside you a few more times before pulling his tongue out. He kissed your folds roughly a few times, bringing his right hand up to play with your clit.

“Oh, shit! Yes!” you cried out as your body spasmed forward in pleasure.

“Mmm… I fucking love this fucking pussy…So, fucking, sweet…” he growled, lapping his tongue up your folds repeatedly as he played lightly with your clit.

You massaged his hair lovingly as you watched him lap up your juice.

“Oh god… That feels so fucking good…” you groaned, grinding your teeth as you felt your body reacting in the most amazing way for him.

He roughly kissed your folds again and pushed his tongue back inside you. His fingers slowly swirled around your clit, adding more pressure with each pass as his tongue dove around inside you. His tongue’s actions increased, and he thrashed it around inside you, swirling it around in a circular motion faster with each lap.

“Oh shit, Norman… Don’t stop…” you groaned, closing your eyes and leaning your head back on the door behind you as you concentrated on the amazing feeling of his tongue inside you.

He growled into your pussy, looking up at you and loving the sight of you falling apart for him. He looked back at your pussy and closed his eyes, moaning as he began to wiggle his tongue wildly around inside you, thrashing his head side to side as he worked on you. He moaned again, loving the taste of you and loving your hands gripping at his hair tighter. He wiggled his tongue around deep inside you as fast and deep as he could.

You moaned and cried out his name, happily rocking your hips back and forth, pushing his lips into you further with your hands on his head.

Norman ran his hands behind you and gripped your ass with both hands, pushing his lips harder onto yours, giving you the pressure you longed for. He wiggled his tongue around inside you a few more times before pulling it out of you and running his lips up to your clit. He clamped his lips over it and began to kiss it slowly and with passion.

“Oh, fuck yeah… Mmmm!” you moaned out arching your body and locking it into place as his tongue kissed your clit.

His tongue began to rapid fire onto your clit from below, causing you to nearly scream at the intense pleasure. His right hand came around and he pushed his middle and index finger into you, fingering your pussy as his tongue played with your clit.

You gripped his hair tighter, looking down at him in disbelief as his tongue began to swirl around your clit, slowly as he moaned into it creating the most amazing vibrations. He swirled around your clit a few times and then rapidly fired onto it, flicking it with his tongue as fast as he could, while his fingers dipped in and out of you. Your whole body was on fire as you felt your high coming like a freight train. You closed your eyes and moaned happily as you gripped onto his hair, rocking your pussy up and down into his face and fingers.

Norman looked up at as he tongued your clit, noticing the concentrated look on your face as you built up to your high; he knew you were close.

He kissed your clit and shook his head, looking up at you as his fingers pumped in and out of you.

“Yeah… You gonna cum like a dirty girl for me, Y/N?” he asked, pushing his lips back to your clit and swirling around it as he moaned into you.

“Oh… yeah… Norman?” you moaned, your eyes closed with a look of confusion on your face as you slipped between reality and the heavens.

He moaned again into you. He took his fingers out of you and his hands pushed your body back into the door, pinning you there with his hands on your hips. He gave your pussy a look of determination and crashed his lips back onto your clit. He sucked and swirled around it, slowly and passionately kissing it, making you cry out his name. He continued this motion for a few more seconds until he heard you begging him for release.

“Oh, please… Norman… Right there…” you groaned, tugging his hair as you looked down at his lips working on you.

He growled and wildly thrashed his head from side to side before pushed his lips to your clit and suctioning onto it. He gave you everything his tongue had, flicking it rapidly as fast as he could until he heard you squeal, feeling your body tense as you came so good for him.

“Oh, fuck!! Norman! Oh my god!!” you cried out as your body arched into his lips and quivered at the feeling of your intense orgasm hitting you.

He growled and flicked your clit rapidly again causing you to buck up into him and spam, hitting your high note again.

“Ahh!!” you cried out spasming up into his mouth as he flicked his tongue on your clit.

Your left hand stayed in his hair as you gripped and massaged it roughly, bringing your right hand up to massage your breast over your nightie. You moaned happily at the feeling of him running his lips down to your folds again. He pushed his tongue inside you and lapped up the juice you had just created, moaning happily to himself as he tasted you.

“Oh, shit… Norman… That feels so fucking good…” you groaned, looking down at him lovingly as he wiggled his tongue around inside you.

“Mmmm…” you moaned, closing your eyes and moaning happily to yourself at the sensation, massaging his hair lovingly with your hands as he lapped up your sweet nectar.

After a moment Norman moaned happily to himself and slowly pulled his tongue out of you, kissing your folds lovingly a few times before leaning back on his knees and looking up at you.

You smiled down at his happy smiling face as he nuzzled his head back into your hand, his lips drenched of your nectar.

“Thank you,” you said, simply, as you massaged his hair and looked down at him with nothing but love in your eyes.

His heart skipped a beat at that moment as he stood up and wrapped your body into his. His lips ghosted yours and his hands came to your hair, massaging it softly as he looked deep into your eyes.

“Anything for my girl…” he said, pushing his lips to yours before you had a chance to question him.

You melted into his kiss, pushing your tongue lovingly around his, tasting yourself on his tongue. He scooped you into his arms and walked you back to your bed, slowly laying you down onto it. You both climbed up it, your tongues melting over and over for each other until your head hit your pillow. You moaned happily into his kiss as you felt his body descend onto yours, his core hitting yours and his stomach and chest falling on top of yours, creating the most amazing pressure as your open legs held onto his sides.

You kissed each other passionately moaning into each other’s lips after every swirl. He pushed his hands up into your hair and tugged at it roughly, trying to pull your lips further into his as he melted on top of you. You felt his hard cock inside his pants as he slowly began to rock up into you, making you instantly wet and ready for him.

You ran your hands up and down his back, kissing him with hungry need, rocking your hips up and down into his. You couldn’t think about anything but this amazing man on top of you, all rational thought was gone and all you wanted was his body and his kiss all over you, forever.

He twirled his tongue around yours with more intent as he felt your body rocking up into his. He slid his right hand down the side of your body and to your ass. He cupped it harshly as he started to rock back into your body, countering your motion.

“Mmm…” you moaned happily at the pressure and contact he provided, rocking your core up into his faster.

He pulled his lips off of you and looked deep into your eyes, smiling at the hazy look in them as you silently begged for him again. He brought his right hand back up your body, slowly trailing it with his fingertips as he did. He cupped your face, caressing it as he looked into you.

He looked at you as if you were an entire world all in yourself as if he had never truly seen you before. He looked at you like you were an angel he had just found as if you were the most precious thing in the entire world. Your heart skipped a beat and you felt yourself falling for him, so hard. He had never looked at you so lovingly before. He took a deep breath, shaking the hair out of his eyes, looking away in deliberation for a minute. He looked back at you and nudged his nose into yours as he spoke softly to you.

“I’m sorry about leavin’ you, Y/N… I just didn’t want to get too attached. I know what it’s like to fall for someone and how hard it is when it ends. I just never wanted this to end with you, so I played it safe. You know?” he asked, peering at you with question.

You nodded, looking up at him curiously as he continued.

He looked back at you and smiled a sheepish smile, knowing he was no good at conversations like this, but needing you to know how he felt.

“I went months down there thinking about you, worrying about this exact situation. Wondering who you were with and if you loved on them the way you did me. It made me crazy. I’ve tried to ignore it. But, after seeing you again and hearing about *Don*, I just can’t…” he admitted, looking into your eyes with slight shame in them.

You ran your hands up into his hair and massaged it, looking up at him curiously again.

“What are you saying?” you asked, your heart racing faster as he pushed his lips to yours for another slow kiss.

He smiled at you as he pulled his lips off of yours, studied your beautiful face for a minute before returning his eyes to yours.

“I’m sayin’… I wanna try, Y/N… I really want to try to make this you and me thing work, for real,” he said, pushing the words out of his mouth and bearing his soul to you.

You looked up into his eyes, shocked for a moment before nodding in understanding.

You pushed your hand in between your bodies, pushing him off of you a little by his chest and sitting up, pushing your back to the headboard behind you, deep in thought. Norman kneeled on his knees just below your body, looking over at you with nervous eyes as you thought about the possibility of actually being with him for real.

“I don’t know Norman… I mean, you really hurt me… I don’t know if I can let that happen again… I just… I just love you too much,” you said, forcing your scared, unsure, eyes back to his.

Norman nodded, looking ashamed again before pushing his hands up to your thighs, rubbing them up and down. He watched his actions, loving the feeling of your body within his reach again; he had missed you so damn much.

“Ya love me?” he asked, looking back into your eyes with a small, hopeful, smile. 

You smiled and nodded, looking away and shrugging as you replied.

“I do. I try not to. But I do…” you said smiling to yourself for a moment as you thought about how happy he made you when he was around.

You then thought back to him messing around with other women and leaving you alone in this big city; a hole in your heart, the same shape as him.

“But it hurt… Knowing you didn’t want just me… I thought about all the women you were with and it broke my heart… I just… If we do this, I NEED to know you will be faithful to me and only me,” you said, forcing your eyes back to his, looking at him sternly.

He nodded, running his hands back up your thighs as he leaned forward into your body, ghosting his lips with yours.

“You’re the only one I see, Y/N… Those other women? They were just a distraction. None of them meant anything. They are nothing compared to you… You are the only one I want… I saw you instead of them, every time. And to be honest? There weren’t as many as you might think,” he said, forcing his sincere eyes back to yours as he spoke.

You smiled and nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck, melting for him at his words.

“You better be serious because I can’t stand losing you again… Not like that…” you said looking at him sadly.

He pushed his lips into yours for a slow kiss, crawling back into your body as he grabbed a hold of your tongue and swirled it passionately around.

He pulled his lips off of yours and smiled as he nudged his nose into yours.

“I promise, Y/N. You won’t lose me ever again. I’m here. I want to be here, always…” he said, staring at you with serious, determined, eyes.

You nodded, your heart melting at his words, smiling like an idiot as you pulled him back into you, laying back down on the bed.

You ran your hands up and down his sides, feverishly as you turned yourself on again. He repositioned and pushed his arms up around your head as your hands went for the buttons of his shirt. You quickly unbuttoned him, pushing your hands up his chest and pushing the shirt off of him. He helped you, lifting one arm after the other and letting you push it off of him with ease.

You kissed your way up his sternum and neck, whispering into his ear as your hands came to the button on his pants.

“Careful what you wish for Mr. Reedus, I’m told I can be quite a handful,” you said, teasingly into his ear, pushing your lips to his neck.

He groaned, rolling his eyes back in his head as he felt your lips leaving hot kisses up and down his neck. You unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, pushing them down off his hips. You grabbed his cock, moaning at the size and how hard he was for you, pumping it up and down with both of your hands as your kiss on his skin intensified.

He leaned his head back, forcing your lips off of his. You laid back on the pillow, your hands gripping his cock as you pumped him with a playful look in your eyes.

He smiled and shook the hair out of his eyes, rocking his hips up and down into yours as he spoke.

“Girl… Nothin’ I can’t handle…” he said, pushing his lips back to yours for a harsh, needy, kiss.

He pushed his tongue back inside you, pushing his tongue dominantly around yours as his hand reached under him, pushing his jeans down to his knees. He kicked out of them like the wild animal he was, until he was free and buck naked over your body.

He reached in between your bodies and pulled your right hand off his cock, pushing it above your head. He shifted his body and did the same to your left hand, until both of your arms were above your head, his left hand pinning them to the bed as his tongue swirled passionately around yours.

You giggled and smiled as he kissed you, pinning you into the bed. You loved the way he took control over you like no one else could. He lips left yours and he kissed down to the side of your neck, his scruff rubbing up and down your skin as he left hot, slow, kisses up and down it.

“Oh… God…” you moaned happily at the feeling, closing your eyes and turning your head to the side, giving him even more access as your hips began to rock up and down.

He brought his right hand down to his cock and gripped it, his knees nudging your legs further apart. You obliged and spread them apart for him, awaiting the heaven he was about to show you as his lips peppered your neck with sweet kisses.

He brought his cock to your pussy and slowly trailed his tip up and down your folds, teasing you mercilessly. You struggled to wrap your arms around him, but his hand continued to pin them up above your head.

“What’s the matter, Y/N? Don’t ya like that?” he teased into your ear, slowly trailing his tip up and down your wet pussy.

You struggled again, only to be pinned back down. He leaned back a little, forcing your eyes back to his as you turned your head and looked up at him with pure need. He cocked his head to the side, stopping his cock outside your pussy as he glared you down.

“Say it,” he growled looking at you with pure domination.

Your eyes hardened and you looked up at him with nothing but lust, nudging your nose up at him as you spoke.

“Fuck me with that big cock, baby… Please?” you begged; your eyes as serious as ever as you told him what you wanted.

His eyes went even darker and he nudged his nose up back at you, bringing his tip to your entrance.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, Y/N you’ll never want anyone but me ever again!” he growled, pushing himself slowly inside you.

“Oh, fuck!!” you cried out loudly as he pushed his huge cock deep inside you.

“Yeah, ya like that big cock fucking that tight pussy?” he groaned, slowly hitting his cock in and out of you as he stretched you out.

Your arms above you struggled again as you gasped in surprised delight, taking him in as best you could.

“Ahh!” you cried out in pained pleasure as he hit deep inside you.

“Fuck, Norman!” you cried out your body locked into place as your eyes closed and you winced in pain, trying to take in his huge cock.

He noticed you having trouble and he nudged his knees deeper under your thighs, steadying his body as he backed out of you a little.

You whimpered in thanks and your body relaxed a little as you opened your eyes and looked up at him in disbelief.

“Well, I guess that’s another thing *Don* doesn’t have…” Norman smirked to himself, backing further out of you and letting your body relax a minute.

He leaned over you, his right hand coming to your face to caress it, while his left hand held your arms firmly above your head and against the headboard.

“Let’s heat you up, baby…” he said, leaning down and pushing his lips back to yours.

You sighed and your body relaxed further as he pushed his tongue inside your mouth, grabbing ahold of yours and slowly swirling it around. Norman closed his eyes and moaned passionately into your kiss as he twirled your tongues around each other, so lovingly. He spent some time on your mouth and then slowly began to leave a trail of hot, sticky, kisses down to your chin. He used his nose to nudge your chin up, pushing his lips down onto the nape of your neck, trailing his kisses down it and to the side of your neck. His right hand ran down your body and gripped your thigh as he left hot kisses up and down your neck. He used his grip on your thigh to wrap your leg around his lower waist, slowly pushing his cock back up inside you.

“Oh!!” you cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as you started to rock up and down onto his cock, slowly at first, stretching yourself out for him.

His tongue on your skin felt amazing, especially with the combination of his scruffy beard as it scratched and tickled it in between kisses.

“That’s it, Y/N…,” he said, happily finding your slow rhythm and joining you, pushing his cock in and out of you slowly, careful not to go too far back until you were ready.

You two started a slow rhythm, rocking back and forth into each other, him able to fill you a little more with each hit. He nuzzled his nose around the side of your neck lovingly as he kissed it softly for a minute in thanks as you started to rock back down into him.

“Norman?” you asked, tugging at your arms above you again.

Norman pulled his lips off of your neck and leaned his face over to yours.

“Yeah, baby? What do you need?” he asked peering down curiously into your eyes.

You looked up at your arms being pinned by his strong arm and then back into his eyes.

“Please… I need to feel you…” you said with begging eyes.

He smiled softly for a second and nodded. He let go of your arms and pushed his left forearm down onto the other side of your face, dropping his weight further onto you as he did.

You groaned in confused happiness as his weight pushed its way on top of you, pushing him further inside you as he dropped. You immediately wrapped your arms around his shoulders, gripping him into you as you rocked up and down in slow rhythm with his cock and his hips. You looked up and him, into his eyes as he slowly fucked you, in that moment you knew you would never be the same again.

He smiled down at you as if he knew exactly what you were thinking, and he leaned his lips down to yours. He ghosted them to yours.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Y/N… I love how much you want me…” he said with disbelief in his eyes as he pushed his lips back to yours to engulf them again.

You opened your mouth to him and moaned happily when you felt his tongue slip inside. He grabbed a hold of your tongue and dominantly swirled it around his, picking a fast pace as his cock sped up inside you. You moaned in happy surprise, completely turned on again for him at his kiss and his words. You felt yourself getting wetter with each pass as his tongue took yours on a loving ride around the world. His cock hit into you at a steady pace as he kissed you, moaning happily into your kiss as he was able to push his cock back further with each hit. He finally hit your hilt, pushing himself all the way inside you and pinned himself there.

He grunted loudly and his lips came back off of yours as he felt the amazing pleasure of your pussy pulsating over his big cock as you stretched for him. He looked down at you with danger in his eyes, pulling slightly back and pushing harshly back into you, pinning himself deep inside you again.

“Fuck! Norman?!” you cried out, looking up at him in disbelief as your hands came down to grip the sides of his shoulders.

“Mmm… Ya like that?” he asked, fighting the urge to roll his eyes back at how amazing you felt over him.

You licked your lips and nodded rapidly, gripping his arms as you waited for him to make the next move.

He growled deep in his throat, his eyes becoming dangerous as he glared you down, getting even harder at your submission if that was even possible. He looked into your eyes with determination and rapidly hit into you a few times at your hilt, causing you to nearly scream in delight.

“Yes!!” you cried out, gritting your teeth as you felt him as deep as you had had anyone inside you since the last time you two had been together.

He growled and groaned happily, repeating his actions and loving the feeling.

“God damn, Y/N! That fucking tight pussy of yours feels so fucking good!” he grunted as he hit deeply and quickly into you.

Your fingernails dug into his skin as you held on for dear life, starting to crave the feeling he was giving you as your high started to build. You rocked your pussy up and down onto his cock faster as he began to steadily push his cock in and out deep inside you. You two rocked up and down on the bed together, moving as one. You heard the headboard slamming into the back of the wall each time he slammed his cock back inside you, making it even hotter as you thought about the other tenants hearing him fuck you so hard. You heated up even more for him as you thought about fucking him in front of anyone, it didn’t matter who, you would, and you would still love it.

You looked up into his eyes with serious eyes of your own as you concentrated on your high.

“Fuck me harder, baby…” you begged, wrapping your leg around his waist tighter, pushing your heel down onto his gorgeous ass.

Norman growled and hit into you deeply a few more times, pushing his lips back to yours for a harsh, dominant, kiss. You cried out in happy pain as you felt him sucking and biting at your tongue, swirling it around with so much intent you felt like your head was spinning, his lips moving yours and your face around rapidly and in a quick circular motion. You ran your hands up into his hair and fisted it, racing his tongue around with yours as you tried to capture each other.

His cock began to speed up inside you as he increased his rhythm, pulling his cock halfway out and then shoving it back deep inside you faster and harder as his lips devoured yours. He began to hit your spot just right with every hit and your body and tongue seized for a moment as you gasped in surprised pleasure. He growled and pulled his lips off of yours, continuing his fast, deep pace as he looked down at your happy, contorted, face.

“Yeah… right there?” he asked continuing his movements, trying to memorize the rhythm that had you so high right now.

You looked up at him and nodded rapidly, unable to speak due to the intense pleasure he was giving you.

He glared you down as he continued to fuck you with all he had, thrusting in and out of you hard and fast, his body shaking here and there as his muscles worked on you.

You felt so amazing your body was starting to quiver, you felt your high coming like a rocket and you gripped tightly at his hair, your body moving swiftly up and down the bed as his cock fucked.

You gasped again, whimpering his name as you looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to take you home.

He groaned and fucked you as fast and deep as he could, so hard you thought the bed would break.

“Oh… yeah… fuck! Don’t stop!” you cried out, gasping for air as he hit your spot so good, hitting into your core with his with amazing pressure.

He fucked you harder and faster with each thrust until he pushed back into your spot harshly a few more times and you exploded so fucking hard for him.

You gasped in surprised shock as you felt the most intense orgasm you had ever felt run through your body. Your body seized up, you pussy convulsing rapidly over his cock as you felt the wave of pleasure wash over you. His cock didn’t slow down, instead, it only sped up, which made you cry out loudly for him as he just prolonged your intense high.

“Oh… FUCK!!” you cried out so loud you felt like it was a scream or pure pleasure as he fucked you so hard.

“Fuck, Y/N…” Norman groaned starting to jackhammer into your hilt at the feeling of you cumming so hard over his cock with your tight pussy.

It felt fucking amazing!

He pushed his head down onto the side of your neck, gripping your hair was his hands as he concentrated on his high. He jackhammered deeply into your still pulsating pussy faster and faster until he hit into your hilt and came so hard, deep inside you.

He groaned deeply as if he was a wild animal as he pushed his cock all the way inside you and exploded for you.

“Oh, fuck!! Y/N!!” he cried out loudly in disbelief into your neck as his orgasm hit him like a freight train.

“Oh, fuck, yeah!!” he groaned loudly again, hitting himself rapidly deep inside you a few more times as he prolonged his high.

He pinned his cock deep inside you and moaned happily into your neck as he let the amazing feeling wash over him. He kissed your neck, biting it animalistically a few times as he let the wave wash over him.

You moaned happily at the feeling, loving the way he nipped at your neck so dominantly, creating an amazing sensation that ran through your body as you felt the same wave running through you. After a minute Norman’s entire body sank exhaustedly on top of you, his cock pinning itself deep inside you as he sunk onto you.

“Mmmm…,” you moaned, happily tracing his back with your fingertips as you immersed yourself in the feeling of having him to yourself in every way possible.

He left sweet kisses up your neck until he got to your ear. He bit it playfully for a moment, making you smile and giggle a little at the sensation.

“Shit, Y/N… That was fucking amazin!” he said, panting into your ear in disbelief as he tried to calm his breathing.

You nodded in agreement, continuing to run your fingertips around his back, lovingly.

“Yeah, it was…” you said, sighing in happiness as you felt him trailing kisses around your neck again.

He kissed his way back up to the side of your face and to your mouth. His hands came over and cupped your face firmly as he stared down into your eyes, his lips so close to yours. He felt his racing heart pounding down into your body, feeling your heart pounding into him too as your bodies pressed together as if they were two pieces to a locket.

He looked at you happily and lovingly pressed his lips to yours for another slow, sweet, kiss. You melted into his kiss, letting his tongue take you wherever it wanted to go. After another minute he slowly pulled his lips back off of you and looked back into your eyes as he finally spoke.

“Nah… I’m definitely not going anywhere…” he said, looking at you again like you were the only thing in the world that mattered to him as his thumbs caressed your cheeks.

You smiled sweetly at his words, staring up at him in loving awe.

You both stared deeply and happily into each other’s eyes for another few minutes. After a while he kissed your lips one more time and slowly rolled up, pulling out of you and rolling onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling his right hand propped up onto his forehead as he relived that amazing fuck. He looked over at you after a minute and chuckled to himself as he watched you looking over at him with exhausted happiness as you rubbed your belly with your hand.

He rolled back over onto his side and towered his body over yours, pushing his hand back to the side of your face as he ghosted his lips with yours again.

“And you can tell that asshole, *Don*, that you belong to me from now on,” he said, pushing his lips back to yours for a harsh, dominant, kiss.

He took control of your tongue swirling it around with force, reminding you who was the alpha male here. He swirled roughly and needily around your tongue until he heard you moan and felt your body arch up again for him. He pulled his lips off of you and glared down into your eyes.

You nodded in agreement.

“Done. I’m yours, Norman… all yours,” You said, looking up at him with a smile as if it was the easiest decision you had ever made.

He smiled and pushed his lips back to yours, straddling your body as he sank his body back onto yours. You melted for him again as he claimed you so intensely and so lovingly. His lips trailed back down to your neck and you smiled to yourself, feeling his hands starting to roam your body again. You knew what was coming and you couldn’t wait. The two of you spent the rest of the night reminding each other of just how well you fit together and showing each other just how much you had missed one another.

You knew soon enough you would have to face the music with Don. But, with Norman’s loving lips and hands all over you, you knew it was the right thing to do. You finally realized that it had been Norman all along for you and you were finally willing to take that leap and admit he was the only one you wanted from now on.


	3. Guilty Pleasure - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The reader tells Don it is over and when Don doesn’t take it well Norman is there to protect the reader and kick Don’s ass. 
> 
> A/N: Potential trigger warning for sexual assault, but very brief and no rape.

You awoke up with a start, hearing water running from your bathroom. You sat up and looked in that direction, slowly recognizing the sound of someone brushing their teeth. You smiled as your brain awoke and remembered what had happened last night.

Norman.

You smiled to yourself and laid back down, scooping the covers up to safely cover your naked body. You looked over at the doorway and watched him walk out, buck naked and covered in steam as he emerged from the bathroom.

Your eyes hit his fully risen cock and you quickly forced your eyes to his as he registered you were awake. He looked over at you and smiled, scratching the back of his head a moment before walking back across the room. He pulled open the covers and crawled in, pressing his sideways body against yours as he nestled back into you.

He looked down at you, his eyes hazy and smiled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said, his minty fresh breath wafting over to you as his body loomed over yours.

You shook your head and smiled wider.

“It’s okay,” you said, covering your hand over your mouth as you talked.

“Give me a minute,” you said and quickly twirled out of bed and to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

“Oh, yeah… Giving me some *good* material to work with, with that ass Y/N…” Norman said as he watched your naked, sexy, body walk away.

You smiled, not turning back to him, but loving his admiration as you went into the bathroom to brush your teeth.

You came out a few minutes later, walking back into the bedroom to find Norman laying there, buck naked, stripped of all the blankets that he had thrown to the floor.

You smiled and threw your head back for a laugh before looking back at him with a smirk on your face, walking slowly over to the bottom of the bed, staring him down from in between his open legs as you spoke.

“Now, now, Norman… What did you think you would get with this?” you asked, your voice dripping with honey and sarcasm as you ran your fingertips lightly up and down his calves.

He pushed his hands back into the pillow behind his head and rocked his hips up and down a few times, his hard cock bouncing up and down in the air suggestively toward you.

“Come on, Y/N. You know what I love,” he said, looking down at his cock and then glaring you down with pure lust in his eyes.

You smirked wider and nodded, your fingernails starting to graze into his calves more, increasing the pressure.

“Oh, I *know* what you love in the morning, Norman,” you said, as you teasingly stepped your body toward the bed only to step back again.

You pushed your hands up onto your breasts and started to roughly play with them, closing your eyes and tilting your head back as you moaned happily to yourself at the feeling.

“Fuck, Y/N…” Norman said, his hand coming to his cock and pumping shortly up and down the top of his cock and tip, quickly fucking himself to the sight of you.

You looked back at him and noticed his needy eyes as you watched him start to slowly pump himself. His eyes glared you down secretly ordering you to his will. You obeyed it, crawling onto the bed, in between his legs and up to his cock.

He smiled triumphantly and dropped his hand on his cock, pushing both hands to the back of your head, gripping your hair as your lips reached his dick.

You looked up at him and pushed your tongue to his shaft, pushing it onto it and slowly moving just an inch up and down, barely covering what he had to offer.

He gripped your hair tightly and glared you down, demanding you with his eyes to take him to the place he loved best in his favorite way.

You laughed, which vibrated onto the hot tongue on his cock as you looked up at him playfully and slowly slid your tongue up his shaft to his tip. You sucked on it harshly a minute before swirling your tongue around his tip, rapidly. You closed your eyes and moaned at the taste, forgetting how good he tasted.

You swirled around his tip faster and faster, inviting him to cum into your mouth.

He groaned and happily pushed his cock in and out of your mouth, gripping your hair. He closed his eyes and rode your mouth enjoying the sensation as he pumped in and out of you.

You brought your right hand to his cock and pumped it up and down, twisting it over his cock as you took him in and out of your mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah! You’re so good at that, Y/N!” he groaned loudly in surprised pleasure.

You moaned onto his cock happily and closed your eyes, giving him all you had. You started to pump him up and down faster as your hand pumped him up and down. Every once in a while, you would pull your lips off of his cock and pump quickly up his tip before shoving him back inside your hot, wet, mouth.

Norman’s hands tightened in your hair and he suddenly shoved you all the way down onto his cock, pushing farther into you, making you gag on his cock.

“Oh… fuck… Yeah… Look at you takin’ that cock… Mmm!” he growled, playfully hitting beyond your hilt a few times as he watched you gag on his cock.

You looked up at him with watery eyes, trying to take him in as you gargle onto his cock, trying to moan.

“Oh, yeah… You’re such a good girl… Take that cock so good…” he growled lowly as he slowly hit into you.

He pushed into you for another few seconds before ripping you quickly off his cock by your hair.

You gasped and took a few deep breathes, thankful to be able to breathe properly again.

Your mouth felt raw and red.

You looked over at him and he was panting his eyes as dark as ever.

“Come on, Y/N… Ride this cock, like you used to. You used to love it,” he said, licking his lips as he looked at you with pure need as his eyes pierced into your soul.

You smirked and nodded against his tight grip in your hair. You shook your head and he dropped his hands from your hair. You looked over at him with a dark smirk as you crawled up and over his body. You straddled him over his legs, sitting on his stomach as your hands came to his chest, rubbing it up and down feverishly. You looked over at him with innocent eyes as you slowly rode his stomach.

“You remembered that?” you asked? Running your hands up into the back of his hair as you massaged it roughly, riding his stomach faster just above his rock-hard cock, knowing that made him wild.

His hands came swiftly to your thighs and ran them up and down them as he stared into you sincerely and nodded.

“Woman, I remember everything…” he said, watching his hands as traced your thighs up and down, using his nails as he watched himself make disappearing trails up and down your skin.

“Oh yeah?” you asked, challenging him as your hands came down to his neck, gripping it lovingly as you listened to him. 

You ghosted your lips with his as you looked up into his eyes, curiously.

“Do you remember how much I love to tease you?” you asked, smirking as you brought your right hand behind you and started to harshly and slowly rub up and down his cock onto your ass.

You closed your eyes and moaned as you started to ride his stomach, rubbing his cock up and down on your ass in a perfect slow rhythm.

He growled and pulled your shoulders forward, holding onto them as he looked at you with hard, serious, eyes.

“You’re gonna fuck that cock, now, Y/N,” he demanded, his eyes hard as ever with lust.

You smirked and continued to rock up and down and rub his cock teasingly. You brought your thumb to his tip and swirled around it a few times, causing it to get immediately wet for you.

“Mmm… I really love when you take control of me, baby,” you nearly groaned as you got so wet for him, wanting his dominance.

His hands came back around your shoulders and up your back to the back of your head. He pushed his hands into your hair and gripped it roughly, pulling it back as you moaned and then forcing it to snap quickly back forward to his.

You gasped in surprise as your head flew forward and your eyes met his, just inches from each other.

He smirked at your reaction, always so willing for him, and roughly pulled your head around in a circular motion, over and over as his hands massaged your head.

You moaned and closed your eyes, bringing your hands down to his chest as you enjoy his harsh massage.

“Oh, fuck, Norman…” you moaned happily as you let his hands swirl your head around wherever he wanted it to go, loving the feeling of your head massage.

He massaged you softly another minute and then his tight grip returned. He gripped your hair harshly and pulled you down towards him. Your face almost hit his, but his grip stopped it.

Your eyes snapped open as you heaved with dangerous excitement. You pushed your hands up his chest and to his shoulders as you leaned your body forward onto his. You arched your hips back towards his cock, rocking into it with eager pressure.

Norman growled and looked at you with dangerous eyes and you shivered, loving the look he gave you letting you know he was going to make you come undone like no other man ever could.

You both locked eyes, your breathing getting heavier with every second of this standstill.

He gripped your hair and pulled your head back, attacking the nape of your neck with his harsh kisses.

Your body shot up and your neck further into his lips as you moaned out to him.

“Oh, yes…” you moaned, rocking up and down more intently onto his stomach as you felt him sucking and biting on your neck, migrating to the side.

He knew your weak spot and he devoured your neck like it was his last meal. Meanwhile, his hands left your hair and roamed down your back to your hips. He gripped them and you lifted your body, slowly moving down. One hand smacked your ass in appreciation and the other went to grab his cock and align it with your pussy as his tongue attacked the side of your neck.

He bit your neck harshly and growled as he slowly ran the tip of his cock up and down your folds.

“So, fuckin’ wet for me, aren’t ya girl?” he growled as he teased your pussy.

“Oh, yeah! Fuck, me!” you groaned as you swiftly started to ride his tip, begging him to enter you.

You pushed your hands up his neck and into his hair, pulling your head back off his lips as you sunk your body fully into his. You looked down at him as you massaged his hair, rocking up and down on his tip, nearly whimpering as you looked at him with pure need.

He glared you down, his dominant stare coming to your eyes as he slowly pushed his cock inside you.

“Ohh… Fuck! Yeah!” you cried out, looking down at him in happy disbelief as his cock filled you to the brim.

Norman’s hands came down and gripped your hips as he pushed himself as deep inside you as he could.

You groaned, your eyes shut as you bit your lip and he hit your hilt and pinned himself there.

You groaned again, wincing slightly as you slowly start to ride his cock, so deep inside you.

You pushed your hands down onto his shoulders and your hair fell in his face. Your body started to rock slowly up and down his cock as you started to fuck him. The friction made you so wet and it made you rock up and down even faster.

Norman used his hands on your hips as leverage and started to fuck you with his cock on his own, slamming his cock and his hips up into you harsh and fast.

This made your mouth fly open as you cried out his name and rocked up and down onto his cock faster as you met his pace.

His hand came down and smacked your ass in approval.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah! You take that fucking cock, really good!!” he groaned loudly as he hit into you faster, loving the sight and the feeling of you loving his cock.

You opened your eyes and pushed your hands down to his chest and pushed your body back up on top of him. You smirked as you repositioned on his cock. You rubbed your hands up and down his chest as you stared down at him with longing. You arched your body back onto his cock and started to ride it, slowly and on your own accord, bringing his hands from your hips up to your breasts. You massaged yourself with your hands over his as you swirled your hips around, putting amazing pressure on your cores as you did.

Norman hit up into you swiftly a few times at the feeling and groaned, slowing down his pace again. You smiled at him and dropped your hands from his, pushing them back onto the mattress behind you as you stretched your body back.

You looked over at him as you painstakingly rode each other, so fucking close to cumming as you teased each other.

You nudged your nose up into the air and licked your lips, your breasts and body heaved, so close to hitting your high.

“Okay, Norman… Fuck me hard like you want to,” you said looking at him with begging eyes.

He nodded and licked his lips. His hands ran down to grip your hips harshly again. He looked down at his cock inside you and started to bounce his hips and cock up and down, harshly, causing your body to bounce up and down onto it with fervor.

“Oh, my fucking god…,” you whined happily as he started to fuck you so good.

You bounced so high up and down onto his cock, bouncing on the bed springs as fast and hard as you could. Norman groaned at the sight of your body bouncing for his cock and you loving every second of his rough fuck. He loved that you liked it rough.

“Fuck, Y/N! You take that cock you dirty girl!” he growled, smacking your ass a few times as he fucked you quickly up into the air and back down again.

He was hitting your spot just right and in combination with his words you were a whimpering hot mess. You could feel your high coming like a freight train as you bounced up and down. You closed your eyes and concentrated on bouncing faster feeling higher with every crash back onto his cock. You felt your high building higher and your hips locked down onto his as you ground onto him, putting amazing pressure on your clit. You repeated this a few more times until you slammed back down and came so hard all over his cock.

“OH! FUCK!!” you cried out happily at the amazing feeling that hit you so fucking good.

Your fingers gripped onto the sheets behind you as you ground your hips slowly up and down onto his, still cumming for him when he gripped your hips tightly and started going to town on you.

“Oh! My! God!!” you cried out in between harsh hits as he started to bounce your body up and down as harsh and fast as he could.

You whimpered loudly as he catapulted your pussy up and down your sensitive pussy, prolonging your pleasure.

“So, fucking, beautiful, fucking that cock!” he growled to himself.

He hit into you harshly a few more times, growling deep in his throat with each hit. Then he suddenly bounced you up and off his cock. He grabbed it and you both looked down as he pumped it up and down quickly a few times and came, shooting his load all over your spent pussy. You loved the feeling and sight of him marking you as his as he came all over you, biting your lip as you looked at it, getting so turned on for him again.

You looked over at him with a playful smile and he smirked, running his hands to your hips again as his breathing started to calm down.

“That was *fucking* amazing,” he said, with dark, satisfied eyes as his hands roamed up and down thankfully on your hips.

You smiled and nodded in agreement, rolling over onto your back beside him as you finished catching your breath. He looked over at you and turned to his side, slowly running his index finger up and down your body, from sternum to below your belly button. He ran it slowly all the way back up your body and to your lips, which smiled at his touch. You looked over at him in disbelief that he was back in your life and this time he was yours alone.

You laid there so vulnerable and naked in every sense of the word, looking at him lovingly as he trailed his finger around your face, finally cupping your face as he leaned over to kiss you. He pushed his lips to yours and pushed his tongue inside your mouth, slowly taking yours around and around.

You moaned happily, arching your body up into his as he climbed over you, straddling your body with his. His hands entangled with yours on either side of your head pushing you back into the bed as his kiss deepened. You felt him getting hard again and you moaned, breaking your lips away from his to do so. He kissed down your mouth and chin to the nape of your neck kissing around it and migrating to the side of your neck. You moaned happily again, shutting your eyes and turning your head as you got lost in his kisses. His tongue left hot kisses up and down your skin, making you wetter with each one.

He climbed down your body, nudging his knees between your legs and forcing them open as his kiss migrated down to your breasts. He began to suck on one, while his hand massaged the other, looking up and growling to himself as he watched you whimper with delight. His right hand left your left hand and he brought it down to your pussy, slowly running his fingers up and down the outsides of your folds.

He growled again when he felt his slick cum all over it, pushing his fingers inside you, curling them up into you.

“Oh… Norman… Don’t stop…” you whimpered in a whisper as you got so turned on for him again.

He growled again, running his lips up to your nipple. He latched onto it and then started to flick it roughly as his fingers fucked your pussy.

Your free hand came to his hair and you massaged it, rocking your hips up and down onto his fingers as you started to climb. You were so lost in his pleasure that you didn’t even hear your phone as it started to buzz.

But Norman did.

He instantly pulled his lips off your breast and he looked over at the annoying interruption with angry eyes, his fingers stopping inside your pussy as he leaned over to see who it was. His eyes grew angrier when he saw Don’s name. He pulled his fingers out of you and pushed his body back on his heels until he was kneeling over you, in between your wide open legs.

You reached over to grab the phone. But he pushed your hand away.

You looked over at him curiously, still so turned on and buzzing for the man.

“I got it,” he growled.

He grabbed the phone and answered it, putting it to his left ear.

“Hello?” he growled, glaring you down as he spoke, taking in that beautiful naked body of yours.

“He-Hello?” Don’s confused voice replied.

“Who’s this?” Don asked.

“I’m just a friend of Y/N,” he said, letting his free hand roamed your breasts and then slid back down to tease your pussy as he lightly ran his fingers up and down your folds, smirking as you whimpered and licked your lips in arousal.

“Okay…” Don’s confused and nervous voice trailed on, ending with dead air as the man paused.

Norman’s jaw clenched in frustration, waiting for him to continue as he glared you down, needing to make you his again.

Your heart was pounding as you heard Don’s voice on the other end. You were so turned on right now and his teasing didn’t help. You knew maybe you should answer, but Don was the last thing you had on your mind at the moment. You just wanted Norman to make you cum again.

Norman looked down at his again throbbing cock and grabbed it with his free hand, tracing his tip with your entrance, allowing the dead silence on the line with Don.

You moaned softly, your body arching in happy anticipation. But your eyes went wide with anxiety, wondering what he was doing.

“Well… Do you… Is she there?” Don asked, stuttering a little.

He smirked to himself at your reaction, getting an idea.

“Let me see where she’s at,” he said, toying with the man.

He glared you down and pushed himself inside you, quickly bringing his right hand up to cover your mouth as he started to fuck you, hard.

You whined and whimpered under the weight of his hand as you felt him fucking you so good. You looked up at him with wide, scared, eyes as you fell apart for him. You couldn’t help it you were so fucking turned on and your climax was all you could think about.

“Y/N?” Norman called out, smirking as he pretended to be looking for you.

“Y/N?” he called out again, this time more of a groan as he watched you start fuckin him back with urgency, even with this asshole on the line.

To be honest, it made it so much hotter. You could have cum right there. But, that’s not what he wanted. He noticed you were close, so he slowed down his pace.

“I guess she’s in the shower, man,” Norman said as he slowly teased you with his cock.

“Okay, well will you just tell her… Tell her I’ll be there for dinner tonight?” he asked him.

Norman’s jaw clenched at the thought, his eyes getting angry again as he glared you down. He pushed his cock into your hilt and beyond, making you groan in painful bliss as he held himself there.

“Sure, I’ll tell her, *Don*,” he said, his voice dripping with resentment.

“Thanks,” he said and hung up.

Norman looked at your phone and powered it down, putting it back on the nightstand. Once he was done, he looked back at you, panting with his hand over your mouth. He could tell how turned on you were, your pussy was pulsating excitedly over his cock. He smirked and leaned over to whisper into your ear.

“Yeah. You are such a fucking dirty girl, aren’t ya? You almost came for me with him on the other end. Such a dirty girl,” he growled, growing harder still inside of you as he thought about it.

He felt you get wetter at his words. He leaned back over you, dropping his hand and bringing them to your hips. He started to fuck you fast and deeper, bouncing your body up and down the bed with amazing speed and friction.

“Aren’t ya?!” he growled angrily as he hit his cock deep and roughly into you.

“Oh, fuckkkk… Mmm… Yeah… Baby?” you moaned and groaned, your eyes closed in confusion as you felt your high coming like a rocket.

“Yeah… that’s right dirty girl, you cum for me…” he growled as he hit into you with everything he had.

He slammed his cock into you faster and deeper until you came so fast and hard for his cock.

“Oh my god!! Norman!!” you cried out, your body arching up as your fingers gripped the sheets below you as you felt the most intense orgasm hit you like a freight train.

Norman growled in satisfaction smacking your ass as he fucked you. He jackhammered into you, fucking you back into the rocking bed faster and faster until he came deep inside you. He groaned happily and his hands gripped your hips harshly as he slowly rode you both through your highs.

He looked down into your eyes, which now stared up at him in happy disbelief as he rode you slowly, prolonging his amazing orgasm. His body shook as he slowed his pace to nothing. He was panting and heaving at the intensity he had just experienced; you had always given him the best orgasms. He pulled out of you and collapsed on top of your body.

He nuzzled his nose into the side of your neck as he brought his arms to rest on either side of your body, cuddling into you.

You smiled and kissed his forehead, wrapping your arms around his body and caressing his back. You were smiling with your eyes closed, remembering the amazing feeling he had just given you when he spoke.

“I don’t want that asshole near ya longer than he has to be, tonight, Y/N,” he said somewhat sadly as he softly kissed your neck.

You opened your eyes and nodded, running your hands up to the back of his hair to pet it reassuringly.

“It’s just dinner. And then I promise I’ll tell him,” you said, looking up at the ceiling nervously, trying to figure out what you were going to say.

Norman kissed your neck sweetly and leaned his head back to lock eyes with yours as his face ghosted yours. He looked you over, loving how beautiful you looked after you had had him inside you.

You looked over at him with loving, innocent, eyes as he took you in.

His thumb came to your cheek and he caressed it, staring down at his actions and then back into your eyes.

“I love ya… ya dirty girl…” he growled, smirking at the end as he looked up at you with playful danger in his eyes.

You laughed a little and nodded back to him.

“I love you too,” you said simply as you looked up at him and massaged his hair.

“I should shower. I have to go into work for a while today,” you said, sighing with disappointment at the notion of spending the rest of the day away from him.

He nodded, his eyes turning disappointed too. But, nonetheless, he rolled off of you and onto his back beside you. He watched you sit up, your naked back turned to him as you reached for the nighty that had spent all night on the floor and threw it over you. You turned back around and your face lit up when you saw him looking over at you with nothing but admiration.

You stood up and looked over at him, content to stay naked in your bed forever. So were you. Unfortunately, life didn’t work that way and bills had to be paid.

“Do you want me to make you some coffee before you go?” you asked as you walked over to pull some clothes out from your dresser, to dress for the day.

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off of you as he spoke.

“Who says I want to go?” he said, looking over at you longingly again.

You looked back at him and noticed the look in his eye and his cock twitching slightly as awoke again for you.

“I can’t! I really have to get going. I haven’t even showered yet and it takes 20 minutes to get there on the subway…” You rattled off lists of reasons why you couldn’t have him distracting you anymore as he got up and walked over to you.

“… I have to get my boss her coffee and bagel on time or she freaks out…” you stopped talking as he walked into you and put his hands on your hips, rubbing them harshly with his thumbs.

He silently begged you with his eyes, waiting for you to buckle. You finally did. You turned and put your clean stack of clothes on the dresser behind you and then turned back to him, putting your hands on his shoulders as you leaned in for a slow kiss.

He smiled as he felt your lips come back to his, knowing he had you right where he needed you. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and wrapped his arms up and around your back, pulling you into his naked body as he kissed you slow and deep.

You moaned happily, nearly immediately forget your outside woes as he kissed you so deep and passionately. His right arm wrapped around your waist and his left hand ran up the back of your neck and gripped your head, pulling your lips further into his. He walked you both backward, spinning you around and walking you into the bathroom.

His right hand came to the doorknob and he turned it and pushed it open, walking you both inside.

You pulled your lips reluctantly off of him when you felt him pulling the hem of your nighty up your body. You raised your arms and smiled as he pulled it off and threw it to the ground.

He looked you up and down and smirked as his eyes came back to yours.

“Let’s get you all cleaned up then, Y/N,” he said as he walked over and turned on the shower.

He checked the temperature, setting it to hot, but not too hot, and walked inside. He looked back over at you as he peeked out of the open shower door, water pouring down his gorgeous body as he spoke.

“But first I want another taste of that dirty girl I love so much,” he said, nudging his head and smirking as he beckoned you inside.

You shivered at the sight of him, getting immediately turned on for him again as you walked over and into the shower. He slid the door closed and immediately pushed you back into the wall behind you, water running over both of you as he did.

His hand came swiftly down to your pussy and he pushed his finger inside you, groaning internally at how wet you were for him already. He pumped in and out of you a few more times as you moaned happily, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

He pulled his fingers out of you just as rapidly as he had put them inside you and pushed his forehead to yours as his right hand came to your outer thigh. He gripped it tightly, massaging the spot just inches away from your ass before smacking it and wrapping the leg around his waist.

He grabbed his cock and dipped down, pushing the tip down into your folds as he found your entrance.

He locked eyes with yours as he pushed himself inside you, starting off slow and deep as he hit you back into the wall.

“Oh, fuck… Yes!!” you cried out in happy bliss as you felt him inside you again, fucking you like only he could.

This spurred him on to be rougher and his hand came back down to grip your outer thigh, using it as leverage to fuck you harder and faster up and down the slippery wall.

“Ohh… Fuck… Yeah…Don’t stop…” you moaned happily in between hits, feeling so fucking good.

You could tell it wouldn’t take you long again, everything he did to you sent you over the edge so fast. And he definitely knew exactly how to fuck you to get you there fast. You relived the many times he had given you multiple orgasms in bed in the past as you rode his cock up and down to heaven.

You looked up into his eyes as you panted and whimpered for his cock, running your hands into the back of his hair to grip it and push your lips back onto his. You pushed your tongue inside of his mouth, needing to taste it again. You rolled your tongue around his, holding onto him for dear life as he fucked you faster.

He moaned happily at your dominant kiss, loving every minute of this and every minute of you. He started to speed his cock up, deep inside you, knowing that he couldn’t play with you as long as he wanted to, knowing you needed to leave soon. He found your g-spot and started to hit continuously up into it, causing you to break your lips off of his to cry out to him. Your head hit the back of the shower stall and you closed your eyes, whimpering and moaning as he brought you to your high. You felt it coming like a rocket as you bounced happily up and down on his cock.

He knew you were close, so he continued to fuck you just the way you needed it until you bounced up and down a few more times and came for him.

“Oh… Fuckkk… Yes, baby!!” you cried out feeling your orgasm hit you like a hurricane.

His free hand ran to the back of your hair and gripped it tightly, forcing your eyes open and to his.

“You’re so beautiful when you cum for that cock, dirty girl,” he growled, so turned on by the feeling and sight of you.

He growled again and sped up his cock, hammering into you faster and faster until he came, pushing his cock into your hilt as he exploded his hot seed into you.

“Fuck!!” he groaned loudly as he came so hard, the feeling of it hitting him surprising even him as he pinned himself inside you and hit his high.

He gripped your hips and slowly hit into you a few more times, groaning happily to himself as he enjoyed the intense, fast, climax.

After a few more seconds he opened his eyes and looked into yours as you stared over at him in hazy bliss. He smiled and nodded in silent agreement that it had been amazing, pushing his lips back to yours for one more long, slow, kiss. He then pulled out of you and dropped your leg back to the floor. You steadied your feet, stumbling a little as you regained your sense of gravity.

Norman turned and grabbed the bar of soap on the ledge beside him, bringing it to your stomach. He smiled to himself as he washed you down, creating suds all over your body. He ran it around to your lower back and you arched your ass up for him, allowing him to wash it from behind. He slowly trailed it around to your pussy and rubbed it up and down you.

You grabbed the bar of soap from him when he was done and pushed it to his body, washing his chest, stomach and then reaching around to rub it up and down on his lower back and down to that gorgeous ass of his. You pulled your body back and rubbed the bar of soap in between your hands a few times creating suds. You dropped the bar back onto the ledge and looked down at his cock, bringing your suds up hands to it. You gripped it and pumped it up and down, a little too hard on purpose.

He groaned deep in his throat, clenching his jaw as he tried his hardest not to get turned on again.

“Damn, girl! You can’t just turn me on and then leave me all day,” he complained as he watched and felt you pumping his cock up and down.

You smirked, pumping him up and down one more time before dropping your hands.

“Well, I guess that means you’ll just have to be here tonight to show me just how happy I am to be only yours now,” you said, leaning back onto the same wall he had fucked you against and looking over at him with hazy eyes as you arched your body toward him.

He gripped your hips and looked up your naked, wet, body to your eyes, his darker than before.

“You can count on it,” he said, glaring you down for a minute.

He ran his fingertips lovingly up and down your thighs a few more times before forcing your body back off of his by your hips.

You sighed with disappointment and nodded in agreement.

“I suppose. I should get going,” you said, standing back up and reaching over to slide the shower door open. You stepped out as Norman turned the water off, following you as he stepped out behind you.

You grabbed a towel and handed it to him, grabbing another for yourself and drying off. You went about your business getting ready, while Norman made you both some coffee and toast, which somehow, he managed to burn. This made you giggle as you slathered more jelly on it and shoved it in your mouth. You swallowed your bite and leaned over to kiss his cheek gratefully, looking at him for a second as you thought about a regular life with the man who set you ablaze.

He noticed your gaze and cocked his head sideways with a curious, sweet, smile.

“What?” he asked innocently at your gaze.

You shook your head and looked down as you shrugged.

“Nothing… It’s just… I think I could get used to this,” you said, looking over at him with curious awe in your eyes, still not quite believing that he was here with you.

He smiled and chuckled, walking over to you and holding you in his arms again once more, looking down lovingly into your eyes as he spoke.

“Well, good. Because, I don’t have plans to be away from you anytime soon,” he said, his eyes growing dark again as he leaned down to kiss you.

You smiled and melted into his kiss, sighing as you felt his lips on yours. You opened your lips and moaned when you felt his tongue reach inside and grab hold of yours again, swirling it around with a lovingly slow pace. His hand came up to the back of your neck and he held it, using his leverage to push your lips back to his as you tried to retract.

You giggled into his mouth, causing him to reluctantly let your lips go and him to lean back and look at you with longing.

“I’m sorry. I really have to go, Norman,” you said, slowly pushing your hand onto his shoulder and reluctantly pushing him away.

He nodded and sighed, bringing his hand that was on the back of your neck forward to cup your face as he stared down deeply into your eyes.

“I’ll see ya later tonight,” he said, leaning down to pepper your lips with kisses again a few more times before reluctantly dropping his grip on you and stepping back.

You nodded, already missing him all over you. You leaned up and kissed his cheek, looking up at him with awe for a second before forcing your step backward and turning around to leave the apartment.

He watched you walk away with only sad longing in his eyes that you were leaving him, wanting nothing more than to be all over you all day long. He looked over at the clock and then at the chair in the dining room assigned to *Don*, gritting his teeth with temporary anger that he got to see you again first, imagining the two of you together again for a second before forcing his mind elsewhere.

He decided the best thing was to get out of here and try to keep his mind off of you for the next few hours. He called a buddy and went to the gym. Next, he tried to watch a movie at his place, only to be revisited by the same images in his head of you and this Don character.

He was trying to pay attention to the t.v. as they wafted through his brain like unwanted cancer. He looked over at the clock. 4 p.m. You should be home by now and he knew *Don* wasn’t expected for a few more hours. He looked at his keys on the table in front of him and grabbed them, quickly getting up and nearly running out of his door. He had to know he had you before this meeting with this man who had gotten to have you while he was gone. He needed to know for sure you were his.

\-----

You smoothed out your dress, checking the mirror as you twirled, making sure you looked okay. You had chosen a simple black dress, nothing special, with black shoes. You could smell the pasta boiling in the pot across the house on simmer as the pasta sauce heated up at the same rate as you finished your makeup.

You heard a loud bang on the door which startled you. You finished your eye makeup and called at the caller impatiently, “Hold on!” You quickly stowed away your makeup in the doors of your bathroom and walked swiftly over to the door. They continued to bang, causing you to rush to the door with slight annoyance as you swung it open.

“What the hell is this about?” you asked as you looked up at the person who had been banging.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw it was Norman, standing there with a desperate look of longing in his eyes.

“Norman?” you asked with a confused look on your face.

He pushed his way past you inside, turning to slam the door shut behind you, swiftly pinning you back into it with his body as he did.

“I thought… I thought you were coming over later?” you asked, stammering already at his close proximity as he pressed his way into you.

He pushed his hand to your forehead and pressed it against the door as he looked you over like he had so much to say.

“I just… I just needed to see you…. Before…” he trailed on, looking worriedly at you as his hand came down from your forehead to cup your face.

He put both hands on either side of your face and cupped it tightly.

You put your hands over his and looked over at him reassuringly, pushing your forehead to his as you looked deep into his eyes.

“You have nothing to worry about, baby… I love *you*!” you said.

He looked over at you and nodded still slightly unsure.

He brought his hands down your body and watched them protectively swirl around your stomach, silently admiring how amazing you looked and at the same time feeling jealous that you had done it for that other asshole.

You brought your hands to his shoulders and shook them a little with a smile.

“Who would have thought Norman Reedus would be so worried over little old me,” you said, as you thought about how different with you he had been since he had come back.

Norman’s eyes came suddenly back to yours at your words and he huffed, smiling to himself as he looked away a second.

“Well, I guess now you know my secret, Y/N…,” he said, locking eyes with yours again as he continued.

“… I’m not too good at letting the things I love go… Even if it is to break up with *Don*,” he said, his jaw tightening at the mention.

You laughed a little and rolled your eyes, pushing his body to the side as you walked towards the kitchen.

He turned around and watched your gorgeous body strut past him, knowing that you were teasing him as you wiggled your ass just a little extra for him in that short dress.

You stopped and slightly turned to look back at him with a teasing smile.

“Let me put this together quickly and I’ll let you have me again before he shows up,” you said with a wink before turning back around and walking into the kitchen.

Norman followed you into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around you and crashing his lips to your neck while you tried to concentrate on mixing together the pasta and sauce.

“Mmm…” you moaned, happily, closing your eyes for a second as you succumbed to his tongue.

You shook your head and forced your eyes up to his, slightly nudging him aside.

“Come on, baby. I’ve got to finish this…” you complained, your body already on fire for him.

Norman bit your neck at your words and looked down at the bowl full of half-mixed alfredo, pushing it violently away from you on the counter, breaking the bowl in the process as it hit the back wall.

“Oops,” he said into your ear as he held onto your body, tightly into his.

“Great. Now what am I going to serve for dinner?” you asked him, watching the pasta spill out of the now broken glass bowl and onto your counter. Ruined.

“That asshole don’t need no fuckin’ dinner,” he growled angrily at the thought of you serving this guy a homecooked meal.

He looked down at your amazing body in that dress and his right hand slid down in between your legs to your pussy, rubbing it dominantly up and down over your dress.

“And he certainly doesn’t deserve to see ya in this fuckin’ dress…” he growled, smirked as you closed your eyes and smiled, immediately succumbing to his hand's action.

“Mmmm…” you moaned happily loving the feeling running through you thanks to him.

His hand suddenly came off of you and his body stepped back. You staggered to find your footing and reached out to him. He took your hand and yanked you away, walking you down your apartment to the bedroom. He slammed the door shut as you staggered inside, looking over at him with confused longing.

His dark, lustful, eyes came back to yours and he looked you up and down, your neck raw from his kisses and your hair a mess. He looked down your body and his eyes grew angrier as they came back to yours.

“I can’t believe that’s what you were gonna wear,” he growled angrily, running his hands to his belt and ripping it open as he slowly walked toward you.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it was that sexy, it’s one of my least favorites,” you admitted, slowly walking back as he walked toward you.

He smirked and looked down at your bare legs as they backed away from him.

He looked back up at you with hardened determination as he popped open his jeans and unzipped them.

“Take off your panties,” he ordered, needing to show you just who’s you were again.

You bit your lip, so aroused by the domination in his behavior and nodded. You swiftly pushed down your panties to the ground and stepped out of them.

Nearly immediately after he walked you both back into the wall behind you and pulled his cock out of his pants. He nudged his knee in between your legs, parting them swiftly and using his free hand to lift up the center of your skirt. He glared you down like he was going to punish you and growled at you as he brought his cock to your entrance.

“I’m gonna fuck you in this dress now, Y/N… Show you who you belong to now,” he growled, shoving his cock quickly inside you, so deep.

You quickly grabbed onto his shoulders, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him further into you, whimpering in happy shock at his fast entrance.

“Oh, God?! Norman!” you cried out, closing your eyes as you clung to him, loving the feeling of him inside you again.

“Yeah? Yeah… You, fucking, love that cock, don’t you?” he growled, pressing you two harder into the wall behind you, forcing your head to hit the wall and your eyes to open and come to his.

You gripped at his shoulders as he held himself deep inside you, unwilling to move until you answered.

You nodded.

“Yes, Norman. I love your cock so much. Please fuck me with it!” you pleaded, biting your lip as you looked over at him in pure desperation.

He growled deep in his throat and looked at you with dark eyes, smirking a minute before turning serious again. He leaned his lips over yours, ghosting his face with yours as he stared you down. He pushed his forearms down onto the wall behind you on either side of your head.

“Hold on then, girl,” he said and then started to harshly fucking you into the wall.

You quickly wrapped your arms around his shoulders and wrapped your right leg around his waist as he started to fuck you.

It was fast and harsh. But it felt so fucking amazing.

His cock pushed in and out of you harshly as you held onto him for dear life, whimpering and moaning loudly with every thrust of his cock.

His face ghosted yours. He stared you down dominantly as he fucked you up and down the wall, loving to watch you fall apart for him.

“Oh… Oh… Fuck… Norman!” you moaned happily, looking over at him in happy disbelief as he made you feel so fucking good with his cock.

“Yeah… I know you love that cock…” he growled, hitting into you harder and faster as you started to fall apart so quickly for him.

“Oh yeah? You gonna cum for me already?” he growled speeding his hips up, causing you to cry out to him.

“Oh yes!! Fuck! Don’t stop!” you cried out, rocking your hips up and down onto his with urgent need as you felt your high building.

He was pushing his cock in and out of you roughly, just the way you needed when you both heard Don’s voice coming into the apartment.

“Hello? Y/N?!” he called out, closing the door as he stepped inside.

You looked over at Norman with confused, worried, eyes.

Norman didn’t stop fucking you instead he started to fuck you harder and faster.

“What the fuck is he doing here already?” he growled, spurring himself on in anger as he fucked you as hard as he could.

“Oh, shit!” you whimpered at the feeling, shaking your head with confusion, trying not to cry out for his cock.

“I don’t know. He shouldn’t be here for another hour,” you groaned as he hit rapidly into you.

Norman’s lips came to your ear.

“Tell him to wait, I ain’t done with you yet,” he growled, pushing his lips to your neck for a few harsh kisses.

“Fuck…” you whispered, trying to hold it together long enough to answer Don and Norman fucked you so hard.

“Just… Just a minute!... I just got out of the shower, give me a minute to change!” you called out, denying every urge you had to moan as his cock pushed in and out of you so deep and fast.

“Okay…” Don said, and you heard him walk into the apartment towards the living room.

Norman’s lips came off your neck and he glared you down as his hand came to your mouth, clamping down onto it.

“Good girl. Now be my dirty girl and cum for me, Y/N,” he growled speeding up his hips motion as he fucked you fast and harshly up against the wall.

“Oh god…” you moaned into his hand, closing your eyes tightly as you concentrated on your high.

You hit your hips back and forth into his faster, trying to help him get you off faster.

His lips came back to your neck and he sucked on it harshly as his cock invaded you, giving you all he had. You moaned louder into his hand and it gripped your mouth tighter, muffling the sounds of your cries to him.

“Yeah, you, fucking, cum for me while that asshole is in the other room… Show me who you belong to!” he growled loudly into your ear intensifying his cock’s actions.

You moaned into his hand, your eyes rolling back in your head as you bounced happily up and down the wall.

He hit into you faster and harder until you came for him, so hard. You cried out loudly to him as you came, convulsing quickly around his cock as you felt the amazing rough orgasm hit you like a hurricane, completely forgetting about everything around you but this feeling he gave you.

“Oh fuck! That’s right you dirty girl… You cum for your man!” he growled into your ear as he felt your pussy convulsing around his cock, feeling so fucking good.

He kissed your neck once more and then sped up his cock, jackhammering deeply into your hilt. He slammed in and out of you as fast as he could as his breathing became erratic in your ear. You loved the feeling of him breathing into your ear as he fucked you, it caused amazing shivers throughout your body. You whimpered and moaned loudly into his hand as he had his way with you, fucking you as hard as he could to get him there.

He leaned back to look you in the eyes and hit into you a few more times before quickly pulling out and cumming all over the front of your skirt.

He looked down and watched as his cock exploded it’s sweet cum all over your black dress, smiling happily to himself after he exploded. He looked up at you with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye, dropping his hand from your mouth.

“Oops,” he said with a wider smirk as he looked back at you.

You both were panting, both of your bodies vibrating with pure delight from what you had just created for one another.

You looked down at his pool of cum on your skirt and looked back up at him with a smile, leaning your body up towards him and your head back onto the wall.

“So, I guess you’ll have to change now,” he said, with a playful smile.

You smiled and laughed, nodding in agreement. You dropped your leg and let your exhausted body breathe for a minute as you ran your hands happily up and down his chest and looked up into his eyes.

“I guess I will,” you said, leaning over to plant a slow kiss on him.

He grabbed a hold of your tongue, swirling it around deeply, groaning to himself as he pushed you both back into the wall again. His kiss intensified and his hands came into your hair. You moaned and then groaned, sadly pushing him away and his lips off of you. You looked up at him, tucking the hair behind his ear as you reluctantly spoke.

“I should get this over with. Are you gonna wait here?” you asked, with hope in your eyes.

He noticed and smiled sweetly, nodding.

“I’m not going anywhere, Y/N,” he said, giving your lips another sweet kiss before pulling them off and mirroring you by tucking your hair behind your ear, lovingly.

You nodded, looking away nervously and taking a deep breath before returning to his gaze.

You shrugged.

“Okay. I’ll be back,” you said, rubbing his chest up and down a few more times before twirling out of his arms.

You swiftly undressed from your dress and put on your panties again, walking over to quickly put on an old t-shirt and sweatpants.

You looked over at Norman who was staring you down after pulling his pants back up and gestured to him.

“Better?” you asked with a playful smirk on your face.

He smiled wider and nodded.

You smiled and nodded back, walking back into him for one more slow kiss. You pulled your lips off of his and ran your hands back up into his hair as you stared deeply into his eyes.

“You know it’s you that I love, right Norman?” you asked, your eyes turning serious.

He looked down at your lips for their kind words and then back up at you, nodding slightly as his hands ran softly up and down your back.

“I know, Y/N… Now go kick that asshole out so I can have you again,” he said, trying to avoid the jealousy that raged through his body at the thought of *Don*.

You smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek before forcing your body off of his. You turned around and walked out the door, looking back at him with a smile, leaving the door wide open so he could hear what was happening. You winked at him and turned to walk toward the living room.

Norman walked over to the door and peeked out, watching as you made your way down the hall. Once you were out of sight he dipped back inside your room and held his ear to the open door.

You felt his eyes on you and it took everything you had not to run back to him as you forced your feet forward. You looked over at the broken bowl of alfredo on the counter of the kitchen and then over into the open living room. Don had grabbed himself a beer and was watching stocks fly by on the t.v. as you walked in.

“Hey, Don,” you said, walking into the living room.

His eyes came to you and it roamed your body, looking at it as he licked his lips.

“Shit, Y/N. You make everything look good, don’t you?” he said standing up and walking over to you.

You shifted uncomfortably as his hands came to your sides, running them up and down them as he leaned in for a kiss.

You quickly dipped your head back and stopped him.

“Wait. We need to talk, Don,” you said, stepping a few steps back from him.

He looked at you with confused eyes and nodded.

“Okay, what is it babe?” he asked, sitting back down on the couch and taking another swig of his beer.

You nodded, taking a deep breath to gather your courage and sat down on the table in front of him. You tucked your hair behind your ear as you looked at the ground, trying to formulate the right words to let him down easy.

“Look, Don, you’ve been nothing but good to me… But I think it’s time we stop seeing each other. The timing… it just isn’t right,” you said, forcing the words out and looking over into his eyes nervously.

Don huffed in surprise, looking you over for a second not sure what to say.

“What the fuck?” he growled, anger filling his eyes as he leaned forward and pulled the hair away from your neck, revealing a couple of bruises from Norman’s lips.

“What the fuck is this shit?!” he growled again, slamming his beer down and standing over you.

You quickly covered the marks, looking up at him apologetically. But, not saying a word. Which said it all.

Don started to laugh with anger in his eyes, pacing a few times before turning back to you and grabbing your chin harshly, forcing your eyes to his.

“Have you been fucking around on me, Y/N?!” he asked, his eyes fiery with rage. 

You pulled your chin away from him and looked down at the ground.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean for it to turn out this way… “ you admitted to him.

“This guy, he came back from my past and…”

Don interrupted you.

“And what? You just had to whore yourself out to him?” he asked.

You looked up at him and winced in pain at his comment.

“That isn’t what it was…” you started only to be cut off again.

“I should have known…” he growled slamming the rest of his beer before glaring down at you again.

His hands came to his belt buckle as he stared you down with a playful look in his eyes as he unbuckled his pants.

“Well, then… If you can be a whore for him, you can fucking do it for me. Get on your knees, whore,” he growled.

You stood up and backed away from him.

“Stop it, Don. I’m not going to do that and I’m not a whore… nor am I yours, not anymore,” you said, backing away as he stepped toward you.

Your back hit the back wall and he pushed his body into you.

“I didn’t ask you for your opinion, whore. I *told* you to get on your knees and suck my cock,” he said, all playfulness gone.

You had never seen him so angry before and you suddenly were very aware you were being trapped.

You tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

“Come on, Don! Quit it! It’s over! Just stop!” you said hitting at his shoulders.

He chuckled and grabbed both of your wrists pushing them above your head and holding them there.

He pushed his hands down to the tie on your sweatpants and pulled them open.

“No, no sweetheart… You’re not going anywhere until I’m done with you,” he said, trailing his finger on the bottom of your stomach.

You were nearly in tears at the thought of him forcing himself on you as you continued to plead with him.

“Please, Don! Stop!!” you cried out loudly as you struggled under his control.

He just chuckled.

“You better listen to her, asshole. Or, I’ll have to make sure you stop,”

Norman’s voice came into the room. You looked over at him, gratefully as you watched him walk into the room to save you.

Don turned toward the man and chuckled again, looking back at you in disgust.

“Why am I surprised?” he said looking over at you with disgust as he spat in your face.

Norman was on him nearly immediately. He pulled him off of you by his shoulders and spun him around, punching him swiftly right in the eye. Don stumbled over the table and fell onto it. Norman grabbed him by the shirt with his left hand and started to punch him repeatedly with his right fist.

“Don’t you ever touch her again! Not ever! Piece of shit!” he growled as he beat him, anger surging through him.

You wiped your face off and walked over to Norman. You watched him beat Don a few more times and then you placed your hand on his shoulder.

“That’s enough, Norman. He’s had enough,” you said, glaring down at Don with your own anger displayed.

Norman pulled himself up and off of Don panting with anger as he glared the now bloody man down. Don stumbled to his feet, staggering a little. He looked at you and then at Norman, spitting blood onto your carpet with anger.

“I don’t need this shit… I’m out of here… You aren’t worth it,” he said, glaring you down with disgust.

You looked down and took his insult to heart.

Norman grabbed the man by the shirt and drug him to the door, pushing him out into the hallway.

“Get the fuck out! And you better not come back here ever again!” Norman growled as Don’s back hit the wall.

He glared at Norman, looking back at you in the hallway and then back to him and chuckled.

“Like I said… She ain’t worth it,” Don said and turned to walk away.

Norman slammed the door and locked it, hitting the door with his palm in anger.

“Fucking asshole,” he growled turning around to see you standing in the hallway with tears in your eyes.

Norman’s anger immediately dropped, and he walked over to you, hugging you quickly into his big, strong, arms. You hugged him tightly as cried into his shoulder.

“Hey… Hey… It’s okay…” he said, as he hugged you, closing his eyes in pain as he felt you weeping into his shoulder.

“You’re okay… Shh… Shh…” he said as he hugged you tightly into him.

You hugged him back just as tight back, after a few minutes of crying you stopped and looked up at him.

“I just… I can’t believe… Thank god you were here or else…” you said, with worried eyes.

His hands came to cup your face and he looked down into your eyes.

“Hey. Don’t even think about it, okay? I was here… And that asshole isn’t ever coming back… You’re safe, Y/N,” he said, trying to reassure you.

You nodded and looked back at the locked door with a worried look on your face. 

“Hey,” he said shaking you a bit, bringing your eyes back to his.

“I’m not ever gonna let anyone hurt you. You got that?” he asked, needing you to know it.

You smiled a little and nodded, melting back into his arms for another hug.

Norman wrapped his arms back around you and kissed the top of your head.

“Let’s get you into a hot bath and I’ll make us something to eat, okay?” Norman said as you swayed in his arms.

You nodded and sighed in relief at the man in your arms. You didn’t know what you would do without him. Luckily, if he was telling the truth that was not something you needed to worry about anymore.

He drew you a bath and made you both some soup. You laughed at this because it was just about the only thing the man could cook. You put your pajamas on after your bath and walked out into the living room. You saw Norman cleaning up the blood on the carpet and smiled, so much more in love with him as you watched him take care of you.

He noticed you were out and quickly got up, walking over to the dining room and gesturing at the two bowls on the table. He pulled out your chair and you sat down, slowly starting to slurp up your soup. He went into the kitchen and threw the bloody rag away, washing his hands and then coming back to you. He walked over to you and hovered over you. You looked up in confusion at him, making him smile a small smile as he looked you over. His hand came over to cup the side of your face as he spoke.

“He was wrong you know,” he said, as his thumb caressed your cheek.

“About what?” you asked, smiling at his soft touch.

“You are definitely worth… Everything,” he said, looking down at you so in love with you in that moment.

You smiled wider, closing your eyes and putting your hand over his as you nuzzled into his touch.

“So are you,” you said.

You opened your eyes and looked up at him with pure happiness on your face.

“I’m so happy you came back to me,” you said sincerely, not seeing anything for him, returning to the amazing bubble you two always created when together.

He smiled wider and leaned down to ghost his lips with yours as he looked you over.

“And I promise this time? I’m not going anywhere… I love you, Y/N,” he said sincerely.

You melted at his words and smiled as he pushed his lips to yours for a slow, sweet, kiss.

He leaned back and stared deeply into your eyes.

You smiled and nodded back.

“I love you, too, Norman… So, damn much,” you said, making him break into another happy smile as he leaned back down for another kiss.

You sighed and melted for him again, happily opening your mouth and allowing his tongue to take hold of yours again.

When you two were finished eating Norman took your hand and slowly led you to the bedroom. He laid you down and made sweet and slow love to you that night. Kissing every spot he could find that had been hurt or threatened by that asshole along the way. You fell asleep with him on top of you, covering you protectively afterward.

You two never heard from Don again and Norman kept his promise and stayed with you, always finding new ways to show you just how much he loved you. Whether it was rough or sweet, always finding a way to show you how much he always needed you. And you lived as they say happily ever after...


End file.
